The Best Inter-House Study Group
by three-days-late
Summary: Hogwarts AU. The Life and Times of the Straw Hat Study Group. Next: Chopper attends his first day at Hogwarts, does his best to not be overwhelmed, and tries to make a friend or two.
1. The Formation of the Study Group

**Since it's both Harry Potter's 20th Anniversary and One Piece's 20th Anniversary, what better way to celebrate than with a One Piece Hogwarts AU!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Luffy knocked on the Charms Professor's door before he barged into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" he said as he sat down.

"Yes," Professor Bones said as he organized the papers on his desk. "Mr. Monkey, I'm afraid, well, how should I put this," he hummed as he tapped his chin, "You know how we've talked about your struggles with my class in the past, yes?"

Luffy nodded. He liked Charms well enough, and Professor Bones was a great teacher, the afro helped with that. But it was hard focusing on the lectures, and the homework never made sense. Professor Bones was eager to help whenever he could, but even the extra help hadn't improved his grade much at all.

"I've talked to all your other teachers, including the Head of Gryffindor House," he explained, "Are you aware that you are failing all your classes?"

"I know I'm not doing well," Luffy said as he slouched further into the chair, "but I can't be failing all them."

"I've checked," Professor Bones tapped his fingers on his desk. "You've yet to receive a grade above a 'P.' Most of your grades linger at a 'D,' and some Professors have even sought fit to give you 'Ts.'"

"Huh," well when it was put like that, yeah that sounded pretty bad.

"Mr. Monkey, are you aware that if you fail out of too many classes you will not be able to come back to Hogwarts next year? It's happened in the past, but for a first year such as yourself it would be unprecedented."

Luffy blinked and sat up straight, "What? What do you mean I won't be able to come back?"

"It means just that. If you are found to be lacking in more than half your subjects, you will not be allowed to return to Hogwarts next semester. If you are to continue your studies, then you will most likely be homeschooled, but that is a decision between you and your guardian."

His grandpa would absolutely force him back into homeschooling. He shuddered at the thought of the old Aurour being his teacher. The first ten years of his life were more than enough to last him a lifetime, "I can't let that happen! How do I not let that happen?"

"As the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Smoker should be talking to you about your option," Professor Bones tapped his fingers against his desk. "But he is a bit, occupied, at the moment, so I shall have to do it in his stead."

Luffy slumped in his seat, "There's gotta be something I can do. I like it here, all my friends are here," he crossed his arms, "I don't want to never see them again."

"Don't worry, there's always a way," Professor Bones handed him a tutoring pamphlet. "We're about halfway through the school year. If you can improve your grades across the board, then you'll be able to continue attending Hogwarts. There are many students who volunteer their time and effort to help students in exchange for House Points. I have no qualms in continuing to help you after class with Charms, but perhaps you should consider obtaining tutors for your other subjects?"

Luffy took the pamphlet and nodded. His best adventures here were still ahead of him, and he was determined to continue them at all costs. If that meant that he had to study, then he had to study.

He left Professor Bones's office, determined to find the best tutors the school had to offer.

* * *

"I can't believe you're failing every class," Zoro said to him over dinner that night.

"Yeah," Luffy was trying his best to bury his academic troubles under piles of whatever he could fit on his plate. Zoro, his best friend who was a year ahead of him, sat across from him. He was doing his best to protect his own food from Luffy's binge eating.

"How do you even fail out your first year?" he asked, "That's got to be a school record. Are you even failing Flying?"

"You can't fail Flying. Even you managed to pass after you got lost during the final flight test," he grinned as Zoro flicked a pea at his face. "Professor Bones said I need to study a lot and get my grades up, then I'll be okay," he sighed as he looked down at the open Transfiguration book in his lap, "But studying's hard."

"You need to find a way to focus, and get a Ravenclaw or twelve to help you."

"I tried, but they all took one look at my grades and said it was hopeless," he shoveled some of the turkey on his plate into his mouth. He swallowed and said, "I don't want to fail out of Hogwarts! I'll never get to see you again!"

"Hey, we'll still see each other even if you do fail out," Zoro said as he ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "There's always summer and the holidays."

"I guess," Luffy pouted, "But it's not the same as going through school together."

"Then pass your classes, idiot," Zoro turned back to his dinner, "If the Ravenclaws won't tutor you, find someone who will."

"Your grades are good, right?"

"My grades aren't failing, so they're better than yours," he tapped his fork against his plate, "But I wouldn't call them outstanding."

Luffy kept staring at him, his brown eyes growing wider and wider until he caved, "Alright, fine, I'll help you with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I really can't help you with the others."

"Your Potions grades are pretty good," Luffy pointed out, "Can't you help with that too?"

"I can barely help myself with Potions," Zoro growled as he scooped some peas into his mouth, "If you can't find someone to help you with your other classes, I'll see who I can find, but you have a lot of friends, right?"

Luffy glanced around the Great Hall as he thought about it. A booming laugh drew his eyes towards the opposite end of the Gryffindor table, where a large boy with blue hair was telling a story to a group of people. They all started laughing, to the disapproval of the teachers sitting near them.

He looked away from them and his eyes landed on Sabo, one of his older brothers, at the Ravenclaw table. He would have asked him for help, but he knew Sabo was currently spending all his afternoons in detention with Ace, their other brother. Both of their grades were suffering as a result. Currently he was sitting among a group of boys who were roaring with laughter at something, although Sabo seemed less amused by the joke. At the far end of the Ravenclaw table sat a girl with long, dark hair reading a book. There were five empty seats between her and the rest of the Ravenclaws.

He spotted Ace over at the Hufflepuff table talking with a group of Hufflepuff boys. One of them turned to say something to a blond boy sitting a few seats away from them. Whatever he said caused the boy to snarl and shout something back, but Luffy couldn't hear it over the general dinner noises around him. One of the other boys said something in response. The blond's face went beet red as he slammed his fork on the table, grabbed his stuff, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ace and his friends laughed loudly as a result.

At the other side of the hall, Luffy noticed a girl with orange hair at the Slytherin table that he recognized from a few of his classes. She was sitting with some other girls, who seemed to be talking amongst themselves. The girl was shifting in her seat, smile a bit off when she contributed to the discussion. At the other end of the table he saw a boy he recognized too, with dark, curly hair and a long nose, trying to talk to the boy sitting next to him. He turned away, and the long nosed boy sighed as he quickly finished his dinner.

"Yeah, I guess I can think of a few people."

* * *

"You're failing _all_ your classes?" Usopp asked Luffy, eyes wide in disbelief, "Is that even possible? We're still-"

"In first year, it's never been heard of, yes I know," Luffy said as the rest of their Charms class practiced flying pillows around the room, "You're smart, you can help me right?"

Usopp was the same year as Luffy, but he was in Slytherin and apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't supposed to like each other, or whatever. They didn't get to hang out as much as Luffy would have liked, which was a shame, because he liked Usopp. He had Charms and Transfiguration with the Slytherins, so he knew Usopp was both smart and a nice enough guy to help him out

"I mean, I guess I could help with your Herbology, it is my best subject," Usopp said, "I've tutored thousands of other students in Herbology, you know, even some 7th years. Why, the greatest Herbologists of our time often consult me on matters via owl if I'm unable to take a floo powder call."

"Great!" Luffy grinned, "We can set up a study time later tonight if you're free."

"What's this I hear," Nami moved next to Luffy, "You're looking for tutors?"

Nami was another Slytherin in his year. Luffy assumed she was friends with Usopp since they always paired up together during partner assignments, but he's never seen them together outside of class. She seemed alright, and she was really smart too, "Yeah, I'm failing everything. Can you help tutor me?"

Nami's grin was wide and mischievous as she leaned in closer to him, "Of course I'm willing to help you! That's what friends are for, right? I'll tutor you for, let's say, 5 galleons a session?"

Usopp gasped, "Nami! That's way too much there's no way he can-"

"Yeah, sure," Luffy grinned. He wondered if Nami would pick one subject like the others did or if she was willing to help him with the rest.

"Wonderful," she clapped her hands together, "We'll have the first session later tonight and we can work out the financials there."

As Luffy was nodding his agreement, one of the pillows fell out of the air right onto Nami's head.

"Ms. Belle!" Professor Bones said right behind her, "Please tell me I did not just overhear you extorting one of your classmates who is in need of assistance!"

Nami giggled nervously, "Of course not, Professor Bones, I was just-"

"Nami said she'd help tutor me for 5 galleons," Luffy answered. Nami punched him in the shoulder.

"Taking advantage of someone who needs help is a low I would hope my students didn't sink to," Professor Bones frowned, "Also paid tutoring sessions are against school rules. I won't take any House Points away since no money was exchanged, but you'll still receive a punishment," he tapped his finger against his chin, "I suppose I will give you a choice. Either you can serve your detention with me in the music room cleaning every Saturday afternoon for a month, or you can serve it in the library Wednesday nights with Mr. Monkey helping him with his Charms work, free of charge, of course. Which option would you prefer?"

Nami hung her head and sighed, "I'll tutor Luffy, Sir."

"Excellent, I'm glad that's settled," he said as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Nami punched Luffy in the shoulder again, "This is all your fault. You better show up or I swear you'll pay for it."

Luffy laughed, happy he had such nice friends willing to help him out.

* * *

"Attack wise, there's jinxes, hexes, and curses," Zoro was explaining as he and Luffy ate lunch in the Great Hall, "Jinxes are the least offensive, curses are the worst, hexes are in the middle."

"Okay," Luffy nodded as he shoved another piece of meat in his mouth, "but the homework's talking about counters?"

"Yeah, each type of spell can be countered," Zoro snatched his food away from Luffy's wandering hand, "But in order to know what counter to use, you got to know what spell is being fired at you, right?"

"I guess," Luffy glanced at the book that was open next to his plate, "but the book keeps talking about lights and wand movements."

Zoro frowned, "It's easier to do it than it is to read about it. After class today we'll find an empty room and I'll show you."

"Okay," Luffy said as he snatched a piece of bread off of Zoro's plate and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Zoro hit him over the head with his book, but Luffy just laughed.

"Hey bros," Franky said as he sat in the empty seat next to Luffy, "What's up?"

"Hey Franky," Luffy said with a smile. Franky was a Gryffindor three years above him, so they never got a chance to hang out, which was a shame, because Luffy liked Franky a lot. Franky had showed him around during the first few weeks of school and was always looking out for him and the other first years.

"I heard one of my little bros is struggling with his grades," Franky said as he lifted the sunglasses that he always wore to his forehead, "That's not cool. You still looking for tutors?"

"Yeah!" Luffy bounced in his seat, "You know anyone who can help with Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic?"

"You've got a super Transfiguration tutor right here," Franky said as he gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'm an ace at Transfiguration. You won't be failing on my watch!"

"Great!" Luffy grinned as they high fived, "Let me know when you're available so Zoro can work you into my schedule."

"When did I become your timekeeper?" Zoro asked with a pout.

"Still, word on the street is you're failing everything," Franky frowned and drummed his fingers on the table, "Potions is going to be a problem."

"I'm sure once I find a good tutor I'll be okay," Luffy said, "I've got to study, right?"

"For your other classes, sure," Franky shook his head, "But with the Potion Master, Spanda it's different. He's not going to let you pass."

"That's true," Zoro beat his fork against his plate, "I didn't think of that. Spandam's an absolute prick. Once he's made a judgement call about you that's it, he won't change his mind. He's probably already marked you as a failure and will continue failing you no matter how well you do from here on out."

"That's not fair," Luffy pouted as he ate another piece of meat from Zoro's plate.

"Yeah," Franky sighed, "If you're really struggling with everything, it'll be easier and less time consuming if you just forget about passing Potions. Focus on the other subjects and retake Potions next year."

Luffy frowned, "But I told Professor Bones I'd pass all my classes. I don't want to give up on Potions just because Spandam's a jerk."

"I'm only giving you my advice," Franky said as he held his hands up, "If you want to keep at it, then more power to you, but the only way you're passing Potions is if you find some kind of potion prodigy who can find a way around the system and doesn't mind pissing off Spanda."

Zoro choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice. Luffy and Franky eyed him with concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just, I know a guy," he frowned as wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Really?" Luffy grinned as he grabbed Zoro's arm, "Are they nice? Will they help?"

"Maybe? I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," he sighed, "But I'll warn you now, he's an asshole."

* * *

"These are the worst grades I've ever seen," Sanji said as he flipped through Luffy's more recent Potions assignments, "Are you even trying at this point?"

Luffy shrugged, "Not really, no."

Sanji sighed as he leaned back on the stair he was sitting on and shuffled through the papers some more.

Luffy hadn't met Sanji before. He was a Hufflepuff in Zoro's year so he never had a class with him or any excuse to talk with him. Zoro said he was a good guy, a bit of a jerk, but a genius in Potions, and Luffy trusted Zoro's judgement, so he trusted Sanji.

"So what do you think, Curly?" Zoro said from where he was standing near the railing. They had managed to corner Sanji in the back staircases near the Great Hall before dinner, "Can you get him a passing grade or not?"

Sanji frowned as he looked up at him, "Is there a point? As you've already pointed out, Spandam won't let him pass."

"I'm not asking you to get Spandam to pass him," Zoro's met Sanji's stare with a glare of his own, "I'm asking you to get him to pass."

Sanji grinned, "I thought so. Luckily I do have an idea," he pointed at Luffy, "but it's going to take a lot of work from you. You are going to have to put forth an effort and show some improvement."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "I can do that."

"Great," Sanji handed him back the papers, "Then I'll see you in the library on Fridays after class. Make sure to tell the librarian that you're there to be tutored in Potions by me."

"Ah, okay."

"Wait a minute," Zoro said with a glare, "That's only if you're getting tutoring House Points. Don't tell me you're only in this for some points!"

"I don't give a shit about points, you should know that by now," Sanji glared back. After a minute of the glare down Sanji sighed and looked away, "I don't care about the House Points, I need a record of me tutoring him, just in case,." he looked over at Luffy, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope," Luffy grinned.

"Good," Sanji stood up, "Then I'll see you on Friday. Don't be late."

* * *

Luffy frowned as he stared at the small print in his copy of _A History of Magic_ , reading the words but not comprehending them. His most recent tutor, a third year Gryffindor, had given up and left him alone about ten minutes ago, so he was stuck trying to write this essay by himself.

When he realized he'd been staring at the same sentence for quite a while without understanding what it was saying, Luffy focused his attention on the sheet of parchment he had near the book, empty except for the phrase 'The Gargoyle Strike of 1911' written at the top. He tapped his quill against the parchment as he mulled over the words, glancing back at his textbook as he did so. Inspiration struck him as he frantically dipped his quill into the inkwell and carefully wrote down the word 'was.'

He sighed and put his quill back in the inkwell, "I'm not getting anywhere with this."

He was trying to do better in History of Magic, he really was, but he had yet to find a tutor that would stick with him for more than a session, and he just had so much trouble focusing on what Professor Clover was saying during the lessons. It was all just a bunch of names and dates that didn't mean anything to him, and he had never understood the point of learning about things that had already happened.

Luffy leaned back in his chair and looked around the library at the other students. There was a group of Slytherin girls off in a corner huddling over a large potion book, a table full of Hufflepuffs that seemed to be co-writing a very long essay, and a lone Ravenclaw girl at a table by herself reading a book titled _Notable Wizarding Strikes: 1880-1925_.

Luffy blinked as he studied the girl and her book. A quick glance around the library revealed no other Ravenclaws, so probably not with a group. She had a pile of books on a variety of topics next to her and a bag at her feet, she had no quills or parchments on the table in front of her, so probably not doing any homework.

Before he could rethink it, Luffy gathered his things and went over to her table.

"Hello," he said, giving the girl his biggest smile as she looked up from her book, "Do you like that book?"

"Um," her eyes darted around the library, "Yes?"

"Great," Luffy plopped his book on the table with a loud thud, startling the girl and causing the other patrons to shoot him nasty glares. He ignored them and continued, "I need to write an essay on some gargoyle strike or something, but I'm having a lot of trouble with it. Can you help me?"

"You want me to help you with your homework?" she furrowed her brows as she set down her book

"Yeah," he nodded, "If you're not busy and don't mind."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, I just saw your book and figured you could help. Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself," he extended his hand across the table, "I'm Luffy Monkey. It's nice to meet you."

She hesitated a moment before reaching across the table and shaking his hand, "Robin Nico."

"Great!" he smiled as they released hands, "Now that that's out of the way, can you help me with this essay or what?"

"Oh, uh, I guess," she pushed her books aside to let Luffy lay out his parchment, "What have you got so far?"

He turned the parchment so she could read the half of a sentence scribbled on top of it.

"I see," Robin said as she grabbed her book off of the top of the pile and flipped it open, "I guess we've got our work cut out for us."

By the time they were done, the sun was setting and the library had long since emptied out.

"Where is everyone?" Luffy wondered as he carefully rolled up the now completed essay and packed up his things.

"Dinner started ten minutes ago," Robin said as she gathered up her books, "So, barring an unfortunate accident, I imagine the Great Hall."

"What? It's dinner already?" he quickly shoved his remaining supplies into his bag, "I can't believe I'm missing it," he grabbed his bag and took a few hurried steps towards the door before he stopped, turned back, and smiled at Robin, "Oh! Thanks for helping me out!"

"Ah, you're welcome," Robin picked up her bag and twirled a lock of her hair with her finger.

"You're really good at this," he said as the both walked out of the library, "I'm terrible at History of Magic. Well, I'm terrible at everything I guess, since I'm failing everything, but t I'm especially terrible at History of Magic."

"You just need to treat it like a story," Robin said as they descended the stairs, "Instead of trying to memorize names and dates, try and learn the story of what happened. That seems to work better for you," Luffy hummed in acknowledgement as they both jumped over a trick step, "And what do you mean you're failing everything?"

He laughed, "I mean my grades are so bad I'm not passing a single class. It's okay, my friends are helping me out. 'Cept with History of Magic. Oh, hey," he turned to face her as they came to a stop outside the Great Hall, "You can be my History tutor!"

Robin blinked, "You, want me to tutor you?"

"Yeah! You're really smart, and you explain things in a way that I can understand them! You'd be great!" He grinned at her, but it turned into a frown when he saw her look away, "Unless you don't want to? If you're too busy or whatever-"

"No, it's not that," she bit her lip and looked back up at him, "Just, are you sure you don't mind being seen with me?"

"No?" His frowned deepened, "Why would I be?"

Robin tightened the grip on her bag as she looked away, "Most people don't like me. They think I'm cursed, so I'd understand if you wanted to avoid me."

"I don't care about that," he stated. She looked back up at him, eyes wide, as he continued, "What people think is their problem. You haven't done anything to make me hate you, you're fun to be around, and I need a lot of help with History of Magic," he crossed his arms and glared at her, "So will you help me or not?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'll tutor you. Does the same time next week work for you?"

"Great!" Luffy's laughed boomed across the hall. Some of the students sitting by the entrance gave him pointed glares that he ignored. Instead he waved cheerily at Robin as she went off to the Ravenclaw table.

He quickly located Zoro at the Gryffindor table, practically bouncing with excitement. He'd finally found a tutor for every subject.

Now all he had to do was pass the classes.

* * *

"It's levi- _o_ -sa, not levio- _sa_ ," Name explained yet again as she slammed the feather back on the desk in the empty classroom, "Try it again."

Luffy scrunched his face and stared down the feather. Confidence pouring from his every movement, he thrust his wand forward and shouted, "Windard Levosi!"

With a loud bang the feather flew ten meters into the air. Purple smoke that smelled vaguely of rotten vegetables flowed out from the feather and surrounded them as it fluttered back to the ground.

"Hey, at least it made it into the air this time," Luffy said as Nami caught the feather, "That's improvement, right?"

She groaned and placed the feather back on the table, "I'll show you one more time, but pay attention, alright?"

Luffy nodded as he took a seat right by her. Nami stared at the feather, her movements like poetry in motion, elegant with a hint of flair. The spell came out naturally, as if she had been doing this all her life, and, full of the confidence that comes from knowing a craft so well, she said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather hopped off the table about a centimeter. She flicked her wand again and the feather rose, higher and higher until it hit the ceiling. Another flick and she was bringing the feather back down before a final wave from her wand dropped the feather on Luffy's head.

"You make that look easy," he smiled as he took the feather off his head and put it back on the table.

"It is easy," she sighed, "Try again. Wait, you remember the wand movements, right? Just swish and flick?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

Luffy picked up his wand as he stood up and showed her, over exaggerating his swish and practically stabbing with his flick.

"That's too aggressive," Nami shook her head and walked over to him, "Most charmwark is gentle, so try and be more subtle with your movements."

He tried again, slower but still wide with his swish and just a tap with the flick.

"Better," she nodded, "But try and keep the swish part smaller so you don't accidentally poke yourself in the eye or something. Do you remember the words?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Winmarda-"

"Wingardium," she corrected.

"Winpardmium-"

"No, _Wingardium_."

"Windramida."

"No," she held up a finger, "If you can't pronounce it in one go then break it down into parts so you can. Here, instead try, wing guard ee um. Okay?"

He nodded and tried again, "Wing guard ee um."

"Better. Now try Lev ee oh sa."

"Lev ee oh sa."

"Alright, now put them together."

"Wing guard ee um, Lev ee oh sa."

"Okay, now see if you can say that with the wand movements," she moved out of the way, "And remember, small and subtle."

Luffy turned to face his nemesis and aimed his directly at wand at the feather. Remembering Nami's advice about the wand movements, he brought his arm around just in front of his chest for his swish, then lightly tapped it out for his flick and said, "Win guard ee um Lev ee oh sa."

The feather hopped up in the air about a centimeter and stayed there, shaking but hovering. Luffy grinned as he flicked his wand up just a hair and the feather followed, not nearly as steady as Nami's had been, but it was floating.

"Finally," Luffy looked over his shoulder to see that Nami was smiling at him, "It only took you all afternoon," she glanced over at the feather as Luffy sent it higher and higher, "It's still shaky, probably because you're putting unnecessary spaces in the words, but with time and practice that should even out. You just got to keep at it."

"I can do that," he said as he started to bring the feather lower.

Nami sighed as she watched him, "I still don't understand how you can be so bad with this stuff."

"What, Charms?" he shrugged, "I've never been really good with wand stuff."

"Yeah, but like," she jumped up to sit on the empty desk, "Your grandfather is Garp Monkey, right? The famous auror?"

"I mean, yeah I guess. I don't think he's that famous."

Nami rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he is. But with a pedigree like that, how can you possibly be bad at magic?"

Luffy frowned, "That's got nothing to do with anything."

"Says the guy from a Pureblood family lauded for their magical talent."

He ended the spell, catching the feather in midair, and turned to face her, "What's that supposed mean?"

Nami rested her head in her hand and her elbow on her knees as she frowned deeply at him, "Isn't it obvious? You're the grandson of one of the most famous dark wizard hunters still in the game. You have all of this prestige and potential and you're just squandering it," she sighed and looked away, "Some of us don't even have half that."

"Who cares who my grandpa is," he stepped forward, "He's him and I'm me. That Pureblood stuff doesn't matter, no one actually cares about family history."

She glared at him, "A lot of people care. And maybe it doesn't matter to you because you have a family history."

They stood there staring at each other, not breaking eye contact until Nami turned away with a, "Whatever," jumped off the desk, and began packing up her things, "We're done for today."

Luffy went to get his things too, which were right next to hers, and said, "When I was little I couldn't do any magic at all. For the longest time, everyone thought I was a squib."

Nami froze as he continued, "When I say I'm bad at magic, it's not because I'm lazy or not trying; it's because I'm bad at magic. It happens sometimes. Being a Monkey doesn't suddenly mean I'll be good at it, and being my grandpa's grandson has always been annoying, so whenever I hear people say things like, 'you should be better, look at your family,' I know they're just being stupid. "

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, but stopped when Nami grabbed his wrist.

"I don't know my family," she bit her lip and turned her head away, "I was adopted by a muggle when I was a baby. I could have the purest blood in the school or be another filthy Muggleborn, and I wouldn't know either way. And it's hard, not knowing and being in Slytherin where everyone knows their bloodline back to the Middle Ages. Where all that matters is your family."

The silence stretched on between them, hovering around them almost like a tangible force until Luffy finally broke it, "It sounds like you're hanging out with the wrong people."

She chuckled, "I guess," and looked up at him, "I'm sorry if I took my frustrations out on you."

"That's alright," he grinned, "We're still friends.

"Friends," she smiled, "You know, I've been so busy trying to be what would fit in with the rest of the Slytherins, I don't think I've even made a friend yet."

"Don't be stupid," Luffy said as they walked out of the classroom, "We've been friends this whole time."

Nami blushed but nodded as they made their way down to dinner.

* * *

Luffy stared at the object in his hand, "I mean, it's _mostly_ a needle."

Franky gently picked it up and studied it, "It's silver this time, so that's good," he poked it against his thumb, "And it's sharp. That's even better," he ran the opposite end against the surface of the desk they were working on, causing it to spark and a flame to ignite, "But it still functions as a match."

Luffy groaned and put his head down on the desk, "Why is this so hard?"

"Don't sweat it," he tossed the needle-match onto the pile of other partially transfigured matches Luffy had attempted, "A lot of people have trouble with transfiguration. You're doing a lot better than when we started," he glanced up at the clock, "It's almost time for dinner, so why don't we end it here. We can go over your homework back in the common room if you want."

"Yeah," Luffy sighed as he started packing up his things.

Franky tapped his wand against the pile of almost needles, turning them back into matches and left them on Professor Dalton's desk before going to get his own things.

"So," he said suddenly, "I hear you've been hanging out with Robin Nico."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "She's been helping me with History of Magic."

"That's good I guess," he scratched the back of his head, "If it's only for tutoring, then super. She's pretty smart can be a big help, just be careful, okay? She's trouble and I'd hate to see one of my little bros get hurt because of her."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Luffy frowned, "She's been nothing but kind to me."

Franky sighed as he grabbed his bag, "I'm sure, but the thing is everyone who's tried to get close to her has ended up in a world of hurt. I'm sure some of it isn't even her fault, but word on the street is she's been dabbling in the Dark Arts, so it's better to keep your distance."

Luffy shouldered his bag, "I don't care about that."

"I know you don't take stock in rumors," Franky said as he followed him out the door, "but I've known her since our first year. She's like a cyclone of bad vibes that drags in everyone around her."

"I told you, I don't care," Luffy shot him a glare and kept walking, "I don't care what people say about Robin; she's been very nice to me. She tells good stories, has a nice smile, and explains the history stuff Professor Clover talks about in a way that I get. Robin's my friend."

Franky sighed, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"People talk, it happens," he gripped the strap of his bag, "Everyone has always said bad things about me and Ace and Sabo, so I don't really care about things like that. I'd rather find out about people for myself," he shrugged, "Besides, if I'd believed the stuff everyone said about you we wouldn't be friends."

Franky frowned, "What stuff? Who's talking about me?"

"Not much, just that you have no respect for authority."

"Authority can have my damn respect when it earns it," he grumbled.

"Also that you're kinda a pervert."

"Okay, look, sometimes it's easier to work without pants, alright? I don't make a habit of going around pantless, at least not since last year," he scowled, "Who told you that anyway? Was it Iceburg?"

Luffy shook his head, "Sabo, he hears about everything. Also apparently you tinker with muggle things, and a lot of people think that's weird. And a little illegal?" he shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"Muggles have been getting by for centuries without any magic, and they've made so much progress recently! But no one cares!" he threw his arms up in the air, "Someone should find out how that shit works. What's so weird about that?"

"Like I said, I don't care about that," he smiled at him, "I think it's cool."

"Damn right it's cool," Franky gave him a thumbs-up, "Seriously, who's been saying that, Iceburg? He's constantly trying to ruin my reputation."

"I told you, Sabo!"

"Who probably heard it from Iceburg, damn gossipy Ravenclaws," he growled, "Your brother needs to stop hanging out with my brother."

"I can't control that," Luffy laughed, "But yeah, people don't know what they're talking about. The coolest people I know are always people I was told to stay away from."

"Not a bad philosophy," Franky said, "but it might get you killed one day."

"I'm not dead yet."

He laughed, "I guess that's true."

They walked along in silence for a few moments. As they passed the library, Robin emerged from it, holding a stack of books. She smiled when she spotted Luffy, but paused when she noticed Franky.

"Hey, Robin!" Luffy waved, "Are you going to dinner?"

"Hello, Luffy," she nodded, "Franky. Yes, I was just on my way down now. You're running late, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed as the three of them started walking together, "We were doing Transfiguration stuff. All this studying is really cutting into my meal times."

"The more you learn, the faster you'll get to meals," she laughed, "Maybe you should be studying more."

"I'm studying all the time anyway just to catch up," he sighed, "This whole school thing would be so much better with more food and less studying."

"That's the dream right there," Franky said as he glanced over at Robin, "Uh, those books look a little heavy. Do you need me to carry some?"

"Hm?" she looked down at her books, "Oh, no, I can manage," she furrowed her brows, "But, thanks for the offer."

"Yeah, no problem," they fell into silence for a moment before Franky broke it, "Did you finish that Goblin Rebellion essay yet?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a nod, "I just finished now."

"I got about halfway through before I ran out of things to say," Franky laughed, "Professor Clover always says my essays ramble on, so maybe he'll appreciate this one being so short."

"Robin can help!" Luffy piped in, "She's great with essays."

"Oh, well, yeah," he scratched behind his ear, "I could use some help, but I wouldn't wanna impose if you're busy or whatever."

"Oh, no, it's fine," she said quickly, "I don't mind. That is, if you want my help, I'll be happy to give it."

"Yeah, that would be super," he smiled at her, "Thanks."

Luffy smile spread from ear to ear. He always liked it when his friends got along.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy!" Luffy looked up from his breakfast to see his brothers standing in front of him.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy grinned. Since his brothers were two years ahead of him in different Houses, he didn't get to hang out with him nearly as often as he'd like to, "What's up?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade later today," Sabo said as they sat down on the empty bench across from him, "I'm pretty sure I know where the passage under Honeydukes comes out in the castle if you want to sneak in and join us."

Luffy lit up at the thought of spending his Saturday with Ace and Sabo, gorging on candy from Honeydukes, maybe hitting up the Three Broomsticks on the way back, but then he remembered he already had plans for today, "Sorry, but I said I'd spend today with Sanji working on potions stuff."

"Sanji Black?" Ace frowned, "I didn't realize you guys were friends."

"Yeah, he's my potions tutor," Luffy explained as he shoved more eggs in his mouth, "He's great."

"I didn't think they did tutoring on weekends," Sabo said.

"No, but Sanji says I'm more of a 'hands on learner,'" he did the air quotes and snatched some bacon off his plate, "Normally we'd be allowed to use the potion dungeons for more practical stuff, but Spandam hates us both so he won't let us," he shrugged and grabbed a sausage, "I asked if we could just do it in the library or whatever, but apparently it's against school rules to brew potions anywhere but the potions room."

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, "I heard one year some students tried to make a Polyjuice Potion in the toilet."

"Ew, that's gross," Ace said, "Luffy, don't do that."

"Yeah, but what else are you going to do?" Sabo tapped the table, "Break into the potion room?"

Luffy shrugged as he swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice, "I don't know. Sanji said he thought of something and that I should meet him after breakfast."

"Well, be careful," Ace said, "Black's kinda a lose canon, so I'm not sure what he's planning on doing."

Luffy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's rude, has a bad temper, and is prone to violence. He doesn't talk to any of the girls, and only curses out the guys. Not exactly Hufflepuff qualities, yet there he is. I don't think he's ever helped anyone in his life, so the fact that he's helping you is pretty suspicious."

Luffy frowned, Sanji hadn't been like that at all. He'd been very helpful, being patient when Luffy didn't get something obvious right away, and while his words may have been harsh at times, his actions never were. He didn't know why their takes on Sanji were so different, but it wasn't like Ace to lie to him either.

"He's a Black, right?" Sabo asked, "Like, one of _the_ Blacks? Why isn't he in Slytherin?"

"Beats me," Ace shrugged, "Rumor is he tricked the hat somehow, although why I couldn't say, since the whole House hates him and he'd be welcomed in Slytherin like a returning King."

"Sanji's been helping me a lot. He's a good guy. Zoro's friends with him," Luffy nodded as if that settled that matter, "You should be friends with him too."

"I mean, I'll try, for you," Ace sighed, "But he's always such a pain."

"We should get going," Sabo said, looking at the crowd of people leaving the Great Hall, "So, no sneaking into Hogsmeade. Do you want us to get you something at Honeydukes?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned, "Get me five of everything!"

"We're not made of money," Ace stood up and ruffled his hair, "Pick like three things.

"Alright, get me Pepper Imps, Chocolate Frogs, and Ice Mice. And Fizzing Whizzbees. And Exploding Bonbons. And some Bertie Botts, oh, and some of that pineapple stuff too, and I really want a Sugar Quill and-"

"Nope, no more. That's your limit," Sabo said with a grin, "We'll see you later. Study hard!"

Luffy waved at them as the left, then quickly finished up his breakfast and followed the remaining crowd out of the Great Hall.

Sanji was waiting for him right by the staircase, eyes following a group of Ravenclaw girls as they walked by.

"Hey," Luffy said as he walked up to him.

"Hey," he kept watching the girls until they left the castle. When they were gone, he shook his head, blinked, and focused on Luffy, "You ready?" Luffy nodded, "Then let's go."

Sanji led him away from the staircase and down a side hall away from the Great Hall, and down a set of stairs towards the basement. While they were walking, Luffy asked, "You know Ace, right? He's in Hufflepuff too, a year ahead of you."

He frowned, brow furrowing, "Portgas? Yeah, I guess, but not very well. Why?"

"No reason," Luffy shrugged, "Did you know he's my brother?"

"I did not," Sanji said with genuine surprise, "I didn't realize he had a brother."

"Yeah, him, me, and Sabo from Ravenclaw are all brothers. Not by relation, just by choice."

Sanji nodded, "I can respect that."

"Anyway, I think you and Ace should be friends."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," Luffy said with a short nod, "And I like Ace, and I think you'll like each other."

"Ah, hm, well," he ruffled his hair, "I mean, I don't really get along well with the other Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah, Ace said they didn't like you. I still think you should be friends."

"I've never really had friends, so I don't know-"

"You've got me and you've got Zoro, so you do have friends."

"Zoro's not my friend," Sanji said as he looked away.

Luffy knew that was a lie, but he let it slide, "You've still got me. And that doesn't mean you and Ace can't be friends, just that you should be," they stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit, and Luffy looked up at him, eyes pleading, "He said he'd try to be you're friend, so you should try to be his."

Sanji sighed, giving in, "Fine. If he tries, I'll try. But it's not going to work."

Luffy grinned, convinced that it would work out great, "So, where are you taking me."

"Right here," Sanji turned towards the portrait and reached out a hand, then stopped, and turned to Luffy, "Actually, turn around."

Luffy pouted, "Why?"

"Because I've seen you eat and I get the feeling that if I let you know how to get into the kitchen, the castle will never have food again."

He perked up, practically bouncing, and said, "We're going to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but not until you turn around so I can open the door," he twirled his finger in the air.

Luffy pouted again, but did as he was told.

"And no peaking!"

He frowned and covered his eyes, grumbling under his breath the whole time. After a few seconds he heard something laugh, then a faint click and the sound of a door opening, "Can I turn around yet?"

"Yeah."

Luffy wasted no time turning back around, the heavenly smells wafting from the kitchen already calling to him, and lunged for the opening.

"Hold it," Sanji grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him back, "Some ground rules first. One, you're not allowed to eat anything until you've succeed at brewing a potion."

"Oh, come on," Luffy pouted, "How am I supposed to concentrate when I'm this hungry?"

"You literally just had breakfast," Sanji rubbed his temple, "But fine. You can have a small snack before we start, but after that no eating until you're done, okay?"

Luffy nodded, "Got it."

"Don't disturb the house elves while they're working," he continued, "And please don't ask them to make you things while they're in the middle of cleaning up. That's rude."

"What if they offer something first?"

"If they offer, fine, but again, no eating until we're done," Luffy tried to go forward, but Sanji continued to hold him back with an iron grip, "This is the most important, so pay attention, alright?"

Luffy stopped fidgeting and nodded, "Okay."

"Potion making ingredients and supplies _never_ leave the corner we're working in. Ever. And don't mix the potion ingredients with the food ingredients or we won't be allowed back."

"I thought potion ingredients were edible?"

"Yes, most potion ingredients have a degree of edibility to them and are used in various food dishes, but if there's too much cross contamination between what you're cooking and what you're brewing the results could be catastrophic. A misplaced food ingredient can destroy the integrity of a potion, and a mixed up potion ingredient has the potential to kill."

"I didn't understand like, half of that," Luffy said, "But what I did get is mixing them is bad so don't do it, right?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Got it," he nodded, "Anything else?"

"Listen to everything I say, and I have the right to alter and add on rules as I see fit."

"You're the king, this is your kingdom, your word is law, understood," he started fidgeting again, "Can we go now?"

"Fine," Sanji finally let go, and Luffy was off like a rocket, hurtling into the kitchen at top speed.

Inside the kitchen was bright and warm, thanks a roaring fire on the other side room. Most of the space was taken up by four long tables similar to the ones in the Great Hall that Luffy just left. Right now they were piled high with the leftover food and dishes from breakfast. The smells that had enticed him outside were doubled now that he was at their source, although most of the cooking was over with for now and clean up was well underway.

The hundred or so house elves milling around gathering the dirty dishes stopped what they were doing as soon as Luffy had entered and stared at him. Luffy grinned in response, "Hello!"

"Hello!" they greeted in chorus. Some went back to their cleaning tasks, but a few stepped forward with the remains of breakfast in their hands, "Would you like some food?"

"Yes, please!" he said, grabbing the plates from their hands and shoving as much as he could in his mouth.

"Ah, there's more, there's more!" a few rushed off to gather more breakfast leftovers and brought them to Luffy, "Here! Help yourself!"

He decided there and then that this was the best place in the whole castle, "Thanks!"

"You've been in here for two seconds and you're already causing a scene," Sanji said as he emerged from the portrait hole behind him, doing his best to weave between the house elves currently bringing Luffy whatever food they could find, "This was a mistake."

"Hello, Sanji!" one of the house elves greeted as he entered, "How was breakfast? Was it to your liking?"

"Breakfast was outstanding, thank you," he said with a smile, "I brought my friend Luffy today, if that's okay."

"Absolutely, the more the merrier! Are you here for cooking or for potions today?"

"We were hoping we could work on some potion homework before you started lunch. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course!" the house elf beamed, "We've left your things in your usual cabinet. Please let us know if there's anything you need."

"Thanks," he turned and grabbed Luffy's wrist, "Let's go, we've got work to do."

Luffy swallowed his mouthful of sausage as Sanji dragged him away, "You said I could have a snack."

"Yeah, and you've had it," he said as he led them through the throng of house elves towards the other side of the kitchen. Along the way most of the house elves smiled at Sanji and greeted him by name.

"They like you a lot," Luffy noted.

Sanji shrugged, "They like anyone who's nice to them."

That sounded right, Sanji was a nice guy, "Do you come here often?"

"When I can," he said as he brought them to a far off corner on the other side of the tables, "My dad owns a restaurant and we live above it, so I feel pretty at home here. The house elves are great, and they let me practice cooking or work on potion stuff when Spandam won't let me in the dungeons."

"Wait, back up," Luffy said as Sanji opened one of the cabinets, "You can cook?"

"Yeah, a little," he pulled out a cauldron and placed it on one of the nearby tables, "I'm pretty good the muggle way, but I'm still learning food charms and stuff."

"That is so cool," Luffy grinned, "I've always wanted to learn how to cook."

"Potion brewing is pretty similar to cooking," he said as he pulled a potion book and a notebook out of his bag and put them next to the cauldron, "So let's teach you how to do that first before we start on cooking lessons."

"Right," Luffy sat down and pulled out his own book, "Let's do this."

About two hours and five exploding mixtures later, Luffy had his Forgetfulness Potion looking pretty much what the book said it should be as it simmered. He was currently grinding the extra ingredients in his mortar under Sanji's watchful eye.

"Is that good?" Luffy asked as he showed him what he had done so far.

He leaned in close and looked at it with a scrutinizing eye, "Yes, that should work."

Luffy grinned, the latest explosion had been caused by the ingredients not being ground fine enough, and eagerly leaned forward to dump it into the cauldron.

"Is that what's next?" Sanji asked, causing Luffy to freeze in his tracks.

"...Yes?" he tried.

"Are you sure?"

Luffy pursed his lips together. He'd put in the herbs, added the berries, ground them all together until he got what Sanji described as a medium fine powder, the next step was just to mix it with the rest of the potion, right?

"If you're not sure, check the book," Sanji reminded him as he nudged the book forward.

Luffy backed away from the cauldron and looked down at the book. Add two measures of Standard Ingredient, he'd done that. Add four Mistletoe Berries, Crush into medium fine powder, he'd done that too. Was Sanji just trying to trick him or, oh, wait. He turned back to the cauldron and this time only added two pinches of the mixture.

"Good, don't be afraid to check the book if you're not sure," Sanji said with a nod, "Do you know what's next?"

"Stir it, right?" Sanji nudged the book forward again. Luffy pulled it forward and read out loud, "Stir five times anti-clockwise. Yeah, I was right."

"Get into the habit of checking anyway," he said as Luffy started stirring, "Since one misstep means the entire potion fails."

"I'm not going to have the book for the test," he said as he finished stirring and pulled out his wand.

"Learn how to make the potion first, then worry about memorising it."

Luffy hummed in acknowledgment as he tapped the cauldron with his wand. The potion released a small puff of smoke and settled down, looking exactly how the book described it, "Neat, it worked!"

"Good job," Sanji scooped the Forgetfulness Potion into a small bottle. He topped the bottle and handed it to Luffy, "By the end of the year, let's have completing the potion be the norm instead of a surprise."

Luffy laughed as he wrote his name on the bottle, "I can eat something now, right?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Yes, go ahead."

He grinned, "I want a steak pie."

"Alright," Sanji nodded towards the house elves who were just starting their preparations for lunch as he started cleaning up the potion ingredients, "ask the house elves to make it for you."

"Can you make it?"

Sanji froze in his tracks and glanced up at him,, "I mean, I guess if you really want?" He ran a hand through his hair, "The house elves could make it better, though. I'm not the best with food charms."

"You're very good with food charms!" one of the house elves piped in, "And you're getting better every day!"

"You can make a steak pie!" another house elf came forward and grabbed Sanji's hand, "It's easy, and good practice!"

"I've never really cooked food for someone else with magic before," he protested as he let himself be led to the cooking area. Luffy turned to finish packing up their things, but was surprised to see that the house elves had already taken care of it, carefully putting their ingredients back into the cabinet, and had already started cleaning the cauldron.

"Oh, I could do that," Luffy said as he went over to help.

"It's quite alright," the house elf said as she finished cleaning it with a flourish, "Please sit down and relax."

He grinned, "Thanks," and did as she suggested.

"You'll be fine," the house elf leading Sanji away said, "And it will be a big help since we're already very busy with lunch."

"I guess," he sighed as he pulled out his wand. The house elves cheered as he waved his wand and summoned all the ingredients he'd need for the pie.

Luffy was content to sit back and him work. When Sanji had been showing him how to make the potion, he had noticed the delicate touch in his actions, a simple flourish here and there that had turned the mundane tasks that he performed into almost an art. He saw the same thing as Sanji cooked but increased tenfold, every wave of his wand almost like steps in a dance. He still had more to learn, there were certain tasks such as cutting that he hadn't mastered the spells for and had to do by hand, but even in those Sanji was able to showcase his love for the craft.

It was the most beautiful work of magic Luffy had ever seen, and not just because the end result was food.

With one last wave of his wand, Sanji finished the pie and presented it to Luffy, "Bon Appetit."

Luffy grabbed a fork nearby and dove right in, eating a good quarter of the pie in the first bite.

"It's probably not the best," Sanji said, playing with his fingers, "Baking's a bit tricky for me the muggle way, and I haven't really mastered it with magic yet, so-"

"This is delicious!" he said around a mouthful.

Sanji froze, a faint blush on his cheeks, and scowled, "You don't have to lie just to be nice."

"I wouldn't lie to you, especially about food," he swallowed, "This is seriously one of the best pies I've ever eaten."

Sanji looked away, but Luffy could see the small smile on his face, "Thanks."

Luffy grinned and started shoveling more pie into his mouth. If Sanji cooked for him after every session, he would absolutely put more effort into potions in the future.

* * *

"Here," Usopp put the potted plant on the worktable where Luffy was sitting, "This is a nettle."

"Oh," Luffy poked one of the green leaves and frowned when the plant didn't react, "It looks boring."

"It's not gonna kill you if that's what you mean," he took out his wand, "but the leaves can sting you so be careful."

"Ow," Luffy pulled back as he was instantly stung.

"I told you," Usopp sighed as Luffy put his finger in his mouth, "The stings are harmless, but they are annoying, so just cut the leaves off with a severing charm," he pointed his wand at one of the leaves and muttered, "Diffindo," causing it to fall off the plant and into his open, waiting palm, "The leaves don't sting once they're off the plant."

Luffy pulled out his own wand and pinched a leaf between his fingers, only to be stung again. He hissed as he let it go.

"You don't have to touch the leaf to cut it," Usopp explained, "Just aim your wand at the stem."

Luffy did as instructed and said, "Diffindo." The leaf came off with a sharp snap and fluttered onto the table where he scooped it up and stared at it, "So, what does it do?"

"It's a potion ingredient, like most plants here," he said as he cut off a few more leaves, "Fresh nettles have different effects then dried ones. I hear it's also good in soups and teas, but I've never tried it."

Luffy hummed, wondering what nettle soup tasted like and if Sanji could make it, as he practiced cutting off another leaf. He winced as his hand brushed against a leaf.

"Don't touch it," Usopp reminded him, "The essay for your homework is mostly about its care and upkeep, so remember to mention not to touch the leaves."

"Yeah," Luffy said as he glanced over at the blank parchment in front of him.

"How are your classes going?" Usopp asked as Luffy reached into his bag and pulled out an inkwell and a quill, "You found enough tutors, right?"

"Yeah, they're all great," he said as he set up the inkwell, "I think I'm doing better, but it's hard to tell. Professor Bones and Professor Smoker both said I was doing a lot better, so there's that."

"I know Nami's helping you in Charms, but who's helping you with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"My friend Zoro," Luffy said, "He's a year ahead of us."

"Oh," Usopp winced, "You mean, that green-haired kid that looks like he could kill you with a well placed glare?"

"Yup," Luffy grinned as he tapped his quill on his parchment, "That's him."

"How did you become friends with such a terrifying person?" he shuddered, "And how did you convince him to tutor you?"

"I asked him and he said he would," he shrugged, "And we both have a habit of staying up late and just hanging out in the Common Room, so we'd talk and do homework together and stuff. Later I noticed he sat by himself for meals, so I started sitting next to him. Then we were friends."

"I feel like you're leaving out the part of the story where you save him from like, a giant snake or something and he now owes you a life debt."

"Hm," Luffy scratched his head with the quill, "I mean, I did jump into a fistfight between him and a group of Slytherins my first week, but he doesn't owe me a life debt for that."

"I was joking, but yeah, that would be the start of the story," he said, playing with one of the leaves on the table, "I was going to ask if I could borrow your Defense Against the Dark Arts tutor, but I didn't realise you got such a scary guy."

"That's a great idea," Luffy said, grin spreading wide across his face, "you should join us! We usually just met up in the common room after classes, but I'm sure Zoro won't mind moving it to the library for you."

"Haha, yeah right," Usopp shook his head, "I doubt Zoro would want to tutor me."

"Why not? He's already tutoring me. There's no reason why he can't help you out too."

"Well, you guys are friends, and you're both Gryffindors," he rested his head in his hand as he played with the cut leaves on the table, "He's not gonna wanna tutor a Slytherin."

"I don't see why that matters," Luffy frowned.

"I know you don't care about things like House rivalries, and that's fine, more power to you, but the rest of the school does, and the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry is the worst in the history of rivalries. No self-respecting Gryffindor would ever lower themselves by tutoring a Slytherin."

"That's dumb," Luffy laughed, "Who cares about things like that?"

"I just told you," he threw his hands in the air, "the rest of the school!"

"It'll be fine," he waved him off, "Once you and Zoro meet you'll be friends. Come to the library tomorrow after class and you'll see."

"Fine, whatever," Usopp sighed, "He's gonna kick me out though."

"No he won't," Luffy said as he turned back to his parchment and started writing down the things Usopp had told him about nettles.

"Who's your potions tutor?" Usopp asked after a few moments, "My potion grade could be better."

"Sanji," he frowned as he tried to remember which potions nettles were used in, but kept drawing a blank, "He's Zoro's year, in Hufflepuff. What potions were nettles in again?"

"A few, but just use Boil-Cure for fresh nettles and Herbicide for dried ones as examples," Luffy nodded and jotted that down as Usopp continued, "Wait, you don't mean that delinquent Hufflepuff Sanji Black, do you?"

"Yeah, that's him," he should probably talk about nettles in food too. Robin always told him that the more you could say about a particular subject the better the essay, and he could write books about food, "We meet in the library after class on Fridays if you wanna come."

"Yeah maybe if I want him to sabotage my already struggling grade," he rolled his eyes, "He's a snake in badger's fur."

"Nah, he's pretty honest," he tapped his quill against the parchment. He should absolutely mention the stinging, but couldn't quite figure out how to work that into what Usopp told him about taking care of the nettles, "He knows a lot more about potions then Spandam."

"A transfigured sponge knows more about potions then Spandam."

"You'll like Sanji, he's a good guy," he figured if he wrote it all down it was bound to make sense at some point, and proceeded to do just that, "Come join us on Fridays."

"Fine, but only because I'm desperate," he tapped his fingers on the table and glanced over at Luffy, "Next you'll be telling me Robin Nico is your Transfiguration tutor or something."

"Nah, Franky does Transfiguration," he looked down at his essay. It wasn't quite the foot and a half Professor Heracules asked for, but he couldn't think of anything else to say about nettles, "Robin's History of Magic."

Usopp's elbow slipped off the table, causing him to bang his head against it. He recovered quickly and stared at Luffy, "Do you have some kind of amulet for attracting the most dangerous students in the school?"

"Don't be silly," he pushed the parchment across the table for Usopp to look over, "I went looking for them."

* * *

"So wait," Sanji said as he pulled out his books, "Who else am I tutoring?"

"My friend Usopp," Luffy answered as he sat down at their usual table in the library, "he said he needed help with potions too, so I said he could come. That's fine, right?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," he flipped through the pages of the book, "But why is your pet moss here?"

Zoro glared at him from his seat next to him, "I'm here to observe."

"Zoro's having trouble with his homework and needs you to help him," Luffy told him. Zoro smacked his head.

"It's only a write up on Sleeping Draughts, we made that on Wednesday," Sanji smirked, "Or was it so effective that you slept through the whole thing?"

Zoro's face went red as he ground his teeth, "Just shut up and lend me your notes!"

Sanji laughed but slid his notebook across the table to him.

Luffy had opened his own potion book and was flipping to the part about Boil Cures when he spotted Usopp and Nami entering the library and waved them over, "Hey! Over here!"

He felt a sharp kick to his shin as Sanji whispered, "Quiet, we're in the library," but his friends had seen him and were now coming their way.

"Hey guys," Luffy greeted as they sat down, "I didn't realise you needed potion help too, Nami."

"I don't," she said as she situated herself between Zoro and Usopp, "but this guy didn't want to come alone, so here I am."

"They don't need to know that," Usopp hissed as he glanced around the table. Zoro was more focused on Sanji's notes, and Sanji hadn't taken his eyes off of Nami since she sat down, "So, introductions?"

"Oh right," Luffy cleared his throat, "Usopp, Nami, this is Zoro and Sanji," Zoro gave a small wave, Sanji's knuckles went white as he tightened his grip on the end of the table, "Zoro's here to borrow Sanji's notes. Sanji, Zoro, these are my friends Usopp and Nami."

"Hey," Usopp said as Nami smiled.

"Hello!" Sanji's voice squeaked. He slapped a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat before trying again, "I, uh," his face went red as everyone at the table gave him weird looks, "I just, I gotta," he stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over, "I gotta go," and bolted from the library.

Usopp, Nami, and Luffy stared after him, "What the heck was that about?" Usopp eventually asked.

Zoro looked up from Sanji's notebook, "Oh, sorry about him. He's a dumbass and is useless around girls."

"Should I, like, go?" Nami asked, hand on her bag.

Usopp grabbed her arm, eyes wide, "Please don't go."

"No, you're fine, he's the one being stupid," Zoro stood up and sighed, "I'll go bring him back," and followed Sanji out of the library.

Luffy laughed loudly, causing some of the neighboring tables to turn and shush him. "What a funny guy," he said, ignoring them.

"I know right?" Nami laughed too, much quieter, as she pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, "Usopp kept going on about how he was the last heir to the House of Black and what a terrifying wizard he must be," she smirked at him, "But it turns out he's more of a dork than you."

"Nami, you naive fool," he shook his head, "No one in this school is more of a dork than me. The most he can hope for is second."

The three of them laughed, earning them glares from the other students, before settling down and starting their homework.

A few minutes later Zoro returned, practically dragging Sanji behind him. He sat down as Sanji remained standing.

"Hello, yes, my name is Sanji," he said as he turned to Nami, "Sorry about before. You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on and I think I'm in love with you, but I need to ignore that right now because I promised I'd help Luffy and Usopp," his cheeks turned a bright pink as he sat down and cleared his throat, "Sorry about that."

Nami giggled and leaned forward on the table, "Don't apologise. I always appreciate a guy who's forward," she winked at him.

Sanji's blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he quickly closed it again, giving him the appearance of a fish out of water.

"Stop teasing him," Usopp chastised, "We need his help."

"No, keep teasing him," Zoro said with a smirk, "I want to see if he actually explodes."

Sanji glared at him and gave him the middle finger, a gesture which Zoro gladly returned. When they were done Sanji turned his chair away from him and focused on Luffy and Usopp, "So, what were we doing?"

"Cure for Boils," Luffy said as he showed him the page.

"Right, yes, that's a helpful potion," he glanced over at Nami before looking back in the book, "Not that I would know. I've never needed it."

"Anyway," Usopp pushed his notes across the table, "This is what Spandam said about it, but half of it contradicts the book, so I'm not sure what to put in the essay."

"Always go with the book over Spandam," Sanji picked up his quill and started editing Usopp's notes, "The potion itself is pretty straight forward, but you need to take it off the fire before adding the porcupine quills or else the entire thing will be ruined."

Usopp winced, "Good to know."

"Here," he gave the notes back to Usopp, "That should cover everything Spandam got wrong and the book doesn't cover. You can start your essay from that."

"Oh," Usopp grabbed the notes and read them over, "Uh, thanks."

Luffy grinned as Sanji turned to him and started walking him through the brewing instructions. Across the table he noticed Zoro point out something in Nami's book, and the two began discussing something in hushed whispers, and his smile grew even wider.

"Hey," Sanji's voice brought his attention back to him, "what are you so smiley about?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged, "Just, this is nice, right?"

Sanji glanced across the table at Nami and his blush returned in full force, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Luffy fidgeted in his seat outside Headmaster Rayleigh's office. He glanced around at the interesting things on the shelves surrounding the room, but none held his attention for long. Beside him, Sanji was slouched in his chair, arms crossed, an unlit cigarette between his teeth.

"Are we gonna get kicked out of school?" Luffy asked.

Sanji scowled, "No, probably not. Spanda's just being a sore loser."

"Okay," Luffy said, looking off at the shelves again.

"Mr. Monkey, Mr. Black," Professor Rayleigh called from his office, "Please come in."

Sanji stood, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and shoving it into his pocket, "Let's get this over with."

Luffy nodded and followed him into the office.

Professor Rayleigh was seated behind his desk, half his face hidden behind his hands, as they came in. Standing near the desk was Spandam, gloating smirk dancing across his face with barely contained glee. Sitting off towards the side were Professor Bones and Professor Smoker, both frowning with troubled looks on their faces.

"Have a seat," Professor Rayleigh said. They both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk, "Do you know why you are here?" They shook their heads, "Professor Spandam has concerns that you may have been cheating."

"May have been?" Spandam snorted, "They most certainly have been."

"We have not!" Luffy shouted back.

"Now, now," Professor Rayleigh said, "Let's all relax. Professor Spandam, you haven't given me any solid evidence of cheating."

"What evidence do I need?" Spandam sneered, "Mr. Monkey's grades at the start of the term were terrible, Ds all around, I'd even felt the need to give him some Ts. Now suddenly he's getting As and Es."

"I fail to see how a student doing well is a bad thing," Professor Bones said with a frown.

"It is when they don't earn it," Spandam said, "The only way he could have improved so much in so little time is by cheating his way there, and I have no doubt that Mr. Black has been helping him cheat the whole time."

"What makes you say that?" Professor Rayleigh asked.

"I've seen them around the school together," Spandam glared at Sanji, "And Mr. Black has always been a disruptive influence in class. It wouldn't be past him to find other was to be disruptive."

"This is absurd," Professor Bones scowled, "Mr. Black has been tutoring Mr. Monkey, which is why you've seen them together and why Mr. Monkey's grades have improved."

"I can confirm that," Professor Smoker added, "Mr. Monkey is receiving tutoring for all his subjects, and his grades have improved in all of his classes."

"I see," Spandam frowned and looked away, "Then that proves that Mr. Monkey and his band of ne'er-do-wells have all been cheating."

"That's ridiculous!" Sanji scoffed, "We've been tutoring him, since your head is so far up your own ass you can't even teach him properly!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, insolent brat!" Spandam screeched, "Headmaster, this is the _exact_ kind of disruptive behavior that I've been telling you about!"

"Calm down," Professor Rayleigh said, "Let's deal with the cheating issue first. You seem so sure that that's what's going on, but I've yet to see any proof that they've been cheating, just your assumptions."

Spandam seethed and took a few deep breaths before smiling wide, "I don't need proof, Headmaster. As the Minister of Magic's eyes and ears inside this school, my informed opinion should be enough for _him_ , at least."

"Really, Professor, you're going to take a simple matter of cheating all the way to the Minister?" Professor Rayleigh chuckled, "I'm sure he has better uses of his time."

Spandam crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared, "Well they can't prove that they haven't been cheating."

"Of course we can," Sanji rolled his eyes, "The Librarian keeps a record of everyone who's being tutored."

Spandam glared, "You could have lied to her."

"Alright, that's enough," Professor Smoker stood up, "It's clear Professor Spandam came in here with a grudge to settle and no actual evidence to back up his cheating claims. This whole discussion is a waste of everyone's time."

"Agreed," Professor Bones stood as well, "I believe this meeting is over."

"It's not just the cheating!" Spandam said, "I do know for a fact that they've been brewing potions unsupervised in the kitchen."

"That's cause for detention at most," Professor Raleigh said, "Not expulsion."

"Besides, the House Elves were supervising them," Professor Bones added.

"House Elves aren't supervision," Spandam snorted, "Students need proper _human_ supervision from their great and talented Ministry appointed Potions Master to make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"The House Elves are advanced potion brewers in their own right, and their own brand of magic is better suited for preventing any accidents that may arise," Professor Bones said, "Also it's not like they had many options after you refused to let them use the potions room."

"How dare you pin the blame for this on me? I did no such thing!"

"You most certainly did," he nodded, "That's why I offered the kitchen as an alternate option in the first place."

"That's, that's completely unacceptable!" Spandam shouted as he stomped his foot, "You went above my head, Brook! You had no right!"

"Mr. Black and Mr. Monkey just wanted to learn," Professor Bones hit him with an icy glare, "You had no right to deny them that."

"This whole thing is pointless," Professor Smoker rolled his eyes, "It's obvious Professor Spandam is just trying to stir up trouble, but if someone needs to be punished here, it certainly isn't Mr. Monkey."

"Excuse me?" Professor Bones turned his glare on him, "I'm sorry, but what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"If someone should be punished here it should be Mr. Black, who made the choice to brew potions outside of the proper room, and not Mr. Monkey, who was only along for the ride," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Professor Bones turned his full attention on him, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop, "But I again fail to see why Mr. Black's punishment is so obvious to you."

"I'm not saying either of them should be punished," he said, "But since Professor Spandam is clearly after blood, if a punishment should be handed out, he's the clear choice. I know he's in your House and you want to protect him from punishment, but he's a troublemaker, a bad seed. It happens to the best of us. Mr. Monkey's a bit dim, but he's got a good heart. If anyone was causing trouble here, it was Mr. Black."

"Well," he cleared his throat and dug a hand into his pocket, "I could certainly turn your own argument around, about how since Luffy's in your house you're trying to protect him from punishment, but i'm not going to, because I don't believe students should be punished for the ineptitude of their teachers."

"What are you trying to say?" Professor Smoker growled.

"I'm saying that perhaps you think of Sanji as a troublemaker because his last name is Black. That if he does tend towards trouble, then what other choice does he have if every adult at this school already assumes the worst from him," the temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees as he continued, "I'm saying that Luffy was struggling with his studies for months without any help from the Head of his House. You have a responsibility towards your students, Professor, _all_ of your students, not only the ones you believe have potential, and in certain cases you have been _failing_."

Professor Smoker clenched his teeth, a vein on his forehead was close to popping, as he whipped out his wand. Professor Bones pulled his out in retaliation.

"Enough," Professor Raleigh said, "This situation has escalated quite enough, I think. Put those away." They did so with reluctance, "Now, I think it's clear what has happened here, and what punishment needs to be dealt.

"Sanji, Luffy," they both sat up straighter in their chairs as the Headmaster turned his full attention on them, "It's obvious you haven't been cheating, and while brewing potions outside of the potion room is against the rules, I can acknowledge that it was out of necessity, so consider this a verbal warning. Don't do it again, unless you have to, of course," he smiled, and they each offered him a smile in return.

"Professor Bones," he said as he turned his attention to the teachers, "If you have a problem with your colleagues, don't duel them while there are students present. At the very least, talk to them first, and if it comes to a duel, do it in your own time. Consider this your verbal warning."

"Yes, Headmaster," he said.

"Professor Smoker, same thing. Don't duel your colleagues in front of students. What you do in private, however, is up to you. As for neglecting the academic needs of your students, that will have to be a more official warning. You have a responsibility towards them, whether you think it's a waste of time or not. Please do better about it in the future."

"Yes, Headmaster," he said with a sigh.

"Professor Spandam, you're getting two citations."

"What?" he squawked, "What did I do?"

"One for the false cheating accusations, of course, and one for denying Sanji and Luffy access to the potions room when they requested it."

"This is absurd! The Minister will hear about this!"

"Of course he will," Professor Raleigh smiled, "That's the point of a citation. Now, this meeting is over. Everyone get out of my office."

Professor Smoker and Professor Brook agreed to escort Luffy and Sanji back to their dorms while Spandam stomped off to the dungeons with a huff.

"Is he gonna get fired now?" Luffy asked.

"Probably not," Professor Bones said with a sigh, "He's received hundreds of citations since he started working here, and nothing's ever come from it."

"He's the Minister of Magic's special appointee," Professor Smoker explained, "As long as the Minister feels he needs someone in the school to keep an eye on things, he'll have a job here, no matter what he does."

"That's dumb," Luffy said. The professors and Sanji agreed.

They made it to the end of the corridor, where Luffy and Professor Smoker had to go up and Sanji and Professor Bones had to go down, but before they could go their separate ways Professor Smoker stopped them, "I think I owe you an apology."

Professor Bones and Sanji stood still, waiting, and Professor Smoker continued with, "I'm sorry."

Sanji shrugged, "Whatever," and started to leave until Professor Bones nudged him with his elbow. He turned back around to face Professor Smoker and said, "I accept your apology."

Professor Smoker's gaze turned to Professor Bones, "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

He shook his head, "Not particularly, no. I meant every word I said, although I do regret that it came to wands," he put his hand on Sanji's shoulder and guided him down the stairs, "Let's go, Mr. Black."

"Why did I have to accept the apology if you were just gonna blow him off?" Sanji pouted as he followed his professor.

"I am your teacher. It is my job to teach you how to behave properly in civilized society, even if I refuse to do so myself,' he said as they made their way down the stairs and out of sight.

"Sometimes he really pisses me off," Professor Smoker shook his head and turned to Luffy, "Especially when he's right. I should have put more effort forth with you."

"S'okay," Luffy shrugged, "I did just fine on my own."

"Don't be a brat," Professor Smoker mussed up his hair and made his way up the stairs, "You've got some good friends, Monkey. Weird, but good."

Luffy grinned as he followed after him. He already knew that, but it was always nice to hear it acknowledged.

* * *

"Hey, Robin," Luffy waited for her to look up from her Arithmancy homework before he pointed out a word in his own book, "What's that mean?"

She leaned over, eyes darting across the page, "Defenestration? It's the act of throwing someone or something out of a window.'"

He frowned, "Why can't they just say that? 'Emeric threw them all out the window' is easier to understand."

"Maybe," Franky said as he scribbled some numbers on his parchment, "but what's the point in having a word that means 'toss something out the window' if you don't use it whenever you can?"

"Defenestration also implies that the window was broken as a result," Robin explained, "It's one thing to toss someone out of an open window, but to toss them out a closed window, to add lacerations from the glass on to their injuries, that involves a different set of emotions and motives entirely, so it gets its own word."

"How's your reading coming along?" Franky asked, "Are the Bertie Botts helping any?"

"Ah, well," he glanced down at the edge of the book where Robin had set up the candy before he started reading and told him he could eat one after every line he finished, "I sorta just ate them all in one go."

Franky pouted, "The point was to motivate yourself to finish the chapter."

"I was motivated," Luffy grinned, "to eat all the Bertie Botts."

"I thought that might happen," Robin giggled as she reached into her bag and pulled out the bag of jellybeans, "How about instead I give you more every time you finish reading a page?"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he threw himself back into his reading. Franky rolled his eyes as Robin chuckled.

They continued their work in silence for a few minutes until suddenly there was a disruption in the front of the library.

"I know what I'm talking about," Zoro grumbled as he, Usopp, and Sanji entered.

"You _clearly_ don't," Sanji said as the three of them made their way to the back.

Zoro snorted, "Have you ever been in a car?"

"I've been in taxis."

"Taxis aren't cars."

"Yes they are!" Sanji thrust a finger at his chest, "Have you ever _seen_ a car?"

Usopp grabbed a book off the shelf and looked around, eyes falling on Luffy, "Hey, look, Luffy's here," he said to the bickering duo, "Let's go talk to him."

Luffy looked up from his book as his friends approached his table, "Hey, what's up?"

"I needed a book," he said as he held out a book titled _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ , "I ran into these two on my way here, but then they started fighting about," he looked over at Zoro and Sanji, whose discussion had turned into muttered name calling and pokes, "I don't know about what, honestly." He looked up and noticed he now had the full table's attention, "Oh, uh, who are you friends?"

"Ah," Luffy sat up, "This is Robin and Franky. They're helping me with my homework. Robin, Franky, this is my friend Usopp," Usopp waved, the other two waved back, "And, well, Franky knows Zoro, but his friend his Sanji."

"We're not friends," they both snapped simultaneously as they glanced over at their new audience.

Robin laughed, "It's nice to meet you both, regardless."

Zoro acknowledged her greeting with a nod. Sanji's eyes widened as he went white, then red, and stuttered out, "H-hello."

Robin's smile fell a little. Franky glared at him as he cleared his throat and followed that up with, "My name is Sanji and you are very pretty and I can't really think right now."

Robin blinked, but laughed a little and smiled, "Ah, thank you."

Franky grumbled out a, "She's not _that_ pretty," while the other three laughed loud enough to disturb the other patrons and earn them a "Shush," from the librarian.

"Oh, Franky," Zoro said after everyone calmed down, "You take Muggle Studies, yeah? Can you tell Sanji he's wrong?"

Sanji blinked and turned his attention from Robin back to Zoro, "You're the one who's wrong!"

"What's up?" Franky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The back of a car," Zoro explained with gestures, "It's called a boot because that's where Muggle's keep their boots, right?"

"Wait," Usopp turned to them, " _That's_ what you were fighting about this whole time?"

"I mean," Franky scratched his head with his quill, "You _can_ put boots in there, but it's not specifically for boots if that's what you mean."

"I know you can put other things in there," Zoro rolled his eyes, "But the reason it's part of a car is _for_ boots, right?"

"It's just for general storage, dude."

"I told you!" Sanji shouted, earning him several shushes and annoyed looks. He apologized quickly and repeated in a whisper, "I told you so."

Zoro glared at him and frowned, "But then where do they keep the boots?"

Franky snorted, "Usually on their feet."

"I mean the spare boots!"

"What spare boots?"

"The spare boots for when the boots they're wearing get worn out," Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, "from all the running."

The whole group went silent for almost a minute, "How exactly do you think cars work?" Usopp eventually asked.

"They put their feet through the floor and they run to make it go."

They were all quiet for a beat while they processed what he said, then everyone exploded with laughter, loud and boisterous, disturbing everyone.

"That's it!" the librarian screeched, "Out out out! All of you! Right now!"

Still laughing, they packed up their things and left. They'd gotten about five meters away from the library before they had their laughter mostly under control.

Zoro, who'd been silently fuming the whole time, muttered, "It's not _that_ funny."

The other five burst into a renewed round of laughter. Zoro seethed, face turning red.

"Um," Nami stopped short as she turned into the corridor where they were standing, "What's so funny?"

"Ah, Nami," Luffy said between giggles, "We got kicked out of the library,"

"Dare I ask why?"

"They're all being stupid," Zoro said with a huff.

"Mr. Roronoa has some very interesting assumptions about how Muggle transportation works," Robin, who had calmed down the most, explained, "I suppose our amusement was a bit disruptive."

"You were all jerks about it, is what happened," he growled and looked away.

"Where did you even get the idea that that's how cars work?" Sanji asked as he caught his breath.

Zoro glared at him then looked away before answering, "I saw it on a TV show once."

"Wait wait wait," Usopp sputtered out between chuckles, "Did you see it on a cartoon?"

Zoro's blush deepened as he stubbornly refused to answer.

"Don't tell me," Nami started laughing, "That you saw an episode of the Flintstones and thought that's how cars worked, right?"

This sparked a new round of laughter from the group.

"Like any of you know how cars work," Zoro muttered darkly.

"There's an engine," said Usopp

"It runs on petrol," said Nami.

"We're going over mechanics in Muggle Studies," said Robin.

"An internal combustion engine turns petroleum into energy, causing the car to move," said Franky.

"I know it's not feet," said Sanji.

"Zoro's such an idiot," said Luffy.

Zoro grabbed in and put him in a headlock, "I don't want to hear that from you," after a brief struggle Zoro released him with a, "Whatever. If you guys are going to be the worst, I'm going outside for some air." He turned and walked away.

"Wait, you're gonna end up lost in the Astronomy Tower again," Sanji laughed as he walked after him. Before he got too far, he turned back around and said, "Ms. Nami, Ms. Robin, I apologise for leaving on such short notice, but I should go after him."

"The rest of us have names too, you know," Usopp said, but Sanji left with just a wave.

"Anyway," Usopp sighed as he heaved the encyclopedia in his arms, "I should get started on this. See you guys later." He waved goodbye and started off in the opposite direction from Zoro and Sanji.

"So," Nami said, glancing down the hall at the library, "If you got kicked out of the library, where are we supposed to study today?"

"Oh," Luffy's eyes darted around the hallway as if a solution would magically produce itself, "Uh…"

"There's a place by the lake where I like to read that I could show you," Robin said, "If you don't mind studying outside."

"That sounds perfect," Nami said as she followed Robin down the hall, "Studying outside in Spring is the best."

"You're friends are pretty interesting," Franky said as he and Luffy followed after the girls.

"Of course they are," Luffy grinned, "They're my friends, after all."

* * *

Exam season came too soon for Luffy's liking. He felt like he had just gotten the hang of most of his classes and now suddenly he was being tested on them. It wasn't that he was worried about them per say, his friends had helped him out a lot and he believed in them, but he still needed an E or an O on the final exam for most of his classes in order to pass. And all this last minute cramming was getting annoying by cutting into his meal time.

"Where do Doxys live?" Zoro read off the notecard in front of him.

"The curtains," Luffy answered as he chewed on his bacon and crept his hand towards Zoro's plate.

Franky laughed around a mouthful of eggs, eyes glued to his own Herbology book, "Well, you're not wrong."

"Like, what continent?" Zoro said as he smacked Luffy's hand away from his breakfast.

"Uh, here? Europe?" he frowned as he grabbed more sausage, "And Canada and America."

"Close enough," he swallowed his eggs and drank some pumpkin juice before asking, "What's their Ministry classification?"

"Beast," he said as he bit into his sausage, "I think."

"You're right," Zoro tapped his wand against the card and a new topic appeared, "Okay, spell incantations. What do you say for red sparks?"

"Verm-ill-ee-us," Luffy said around his sausage as he grabbed Zoro's toast, "Or was it Peri one?"

"Either or, Periculm's a bit stronger," Zoro snatched his toast back from Luffy, "What about green sparks?"

"Verdi-mill-ee-us," he said between bites of his own toast and washed the rest down with pumpkin juice.

"Good," he took a bit from his own sausage, "Bogie Curse?"

"Mucus and Mausoleum."

"It's ad nauseum, but you're close," he slapped Luffy's hand away from his plate again, "How about the Knockback Jinx?"

"Flipendo," Luffy loaded his plate with more sausage and bacon.

While Franky was still engrossed in his own studying, he snuck his hand towards his toast, only to be smacked away with a, "Don't even think about it."

"And what do you say for light?" Zoro said, brining Luffy's attention back to him.

Luffy rubbed his hand and frowned, "Fumos."

"Fumos is smoke, lumos is light."

"Oh yeah," he chewed on his bacon, "Light, L. L, Lumos."

"Right," he tapped the card once more and it went blank, "That's everything."

"How'd I do?" Luffy asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"You did better with the magical creatures than the spells," Zoro said as he put the card back in his bag. Luffy took the opportunity to steal the rest of his sausage while his head was turned away, "but I know you're better with the spells when you actually do them, and luckily Professor Smoker's big on practical exams, so you should be fine," he looked back down at his plate, "Did you eat my sausage?"

"Yeah," Luffy burped, "It was good."

Zoro growled as he grabbed some more, "Would you eat what's on your own plate?"

"Sorry," Luffy said unapologetically as he looked around the Great Hall.

Over at one end of the Ravenclaw table, he saw Robin quietly reading giant textbook next to Sabo and Iceberg, who were engrossed in books of their own. She looked up from her book to take a sip of pumpkin juice, meet Luffy's eyes, and smiled. Luffy smiled back and glanced away once she went back to her book.

At the Hufflepuff table, he saw Sanji sitting across from Ace and next to a girl with bright blue hair from Luffy's year whose name he thinks is Vivi. Vivi had a book open in front of her and looked like she was asking Sanji a question. Sanji's ears and face were very red, but other than that, to his credit, he was talking to her normally. Ace was laughing at something, but stopped and waved when he noticed Luffy. Luffy waved back, and doubly so when Sanji and Vivi turned to wave too.

Over at the Slytherin table, Usopp and Nami were pouring over an open book, no doubt cramming for one of their exams later. Nami turned to ask one of the older Slytherin girls something, and once she got an answer, turned back to Usopp to relay it. He nodded enthusiastically, scribbling something down on the paper in front of him as they both returned to the book.

"So," Zoro said, bringing Luffy's attention back to him, "You think you'll do well on your exams?"

Luffy glanced back around the Great Hall, at his friends who had helped him up until this point with the belief that he could pass his classes, and knew that he couldn't let them down here.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

* * *

"I must say, Mr. Monkey, I'm impressed and pleased with the academic progress you've made over the past few months," Professor Bones said as he looked over Luffy's final exam grades.

"I had a lot of help," Luffy grinned.

"I certainly wouldn't want to diminish the efforts put in by your friends and tutors, and I am glad that you have such outstanding people in your life to support you. However that would all had been meaningless if you hadn't persisted and prevailed," he smiled at him, "And for that, I offer you my sincerest congratulations."

"Thanks," he smiled back, "You helped a lot too. Not a lot of the other teachers were very helpful with my grades."

Professor Bones laughed, "You're a remarkably bright boy, but maybe not the best student. It would have been a shame if you had to leave Hogwarts before given a proper chance."

"You know," Luffy said as he swung his legs just above the floor, "I don't like school all that much. I went to Muggle school for a bit when I was little, and a lot of the teachers gave up on me or didn't even try. I thought Hogwarts would be different, but it really isn't. Except for you. Thanks for believing in me, Professor Bones."

"You're an easy student to have faith in, Mr. Monkey," he stood up and held out his hand. Luffy stood as well and shook it, "I hope you continue these efforts throughout your next six years here."

He laughed, "I'll do my best, for whatever that's worth."

"Your best is more than enough, and all I could ask for."

Luffy grinned even wider, the smile spreading from ear to ear as he said, "Thanks for everything, Brook."

Brook smiled back, "It's not a problem at all, Luffy."

Luffy gave him one last nod as he made his way out of the office. As he approached the door, he stopped, turned around, and said, "See you in September!"

Brook smiled back, grin almost as wide as Luffy's, "I look forward to it."

* * *

 **If you're wondering where Chopper is, he's younger than Luffy, so he's not here yet. But don't worry, if/when I write another fic for this Hogwarts AU, Chopper will be the focus.**


	2. Fear Itself

**So I'm still working on Chopper's introduction story, but I wrote myself into a corner, so as I work on writing myself out again, you can have this.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright class," Professor Smoker said as he wrote on the chalkboard. The cabinet in the corner of the room shook ominously, silencing the class. He stepped away from the board, revealing the word BOGGART written there, "Today we'll be learning about Boggarts."

Sanji was already bored, and his eyes roamed around to the rest of the class. Most of them looked confused, the rest were apprehensive. He noticed Lola and her twin sister, Chiffon from Ravenclaw, whispering to each other in hushed tones and worried voices from the seat next to them. The cabinet shook again.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters," Professor Smoker was saying, "They pick a target and transform into whatever they most fear. Boggarts live in small, dark spaces, choosing to pop out once they sense a human nearby. You can find Boggarts in places like closets, drawers, boxes," the cabinet shook again, more violently this time, "Cabinets."

"Sir?" Chaka raised his hand, "Is there a Boggart in that cabinet?"

The cabinet shook again. "We'll get to that in a minute," Professor Smoker said as he turned back to the board, "Boggarts prey on fear, so in order to defeat them, we use humor and laughter," he stepped away from the board again. Underneath BOGGART he had written the word RIDDIKULUS.

"The Boggart Banishing spell is _Riddikulus_ ," he said, gesturing to the class, "Everyone together."

" _Riddikulus_ ," the class said in unison.

"This class is Riddikulus," Sanji muttered under his breath. He heard Lola giggle and considered it a win.

"The word alone isn't enough, you're also going to have to use your imagination," Professor Smoker continued, "Picture what it is you fear most, that's what the Boggart will turn into, then imagine a way to make it hilarious instead of terrifying. While keeping the hilarious image in your mind, say the incantation. This transforms the Boggart into something funny, and your laughter drives it away.

"We can sit here and talk about it all day or I can let you actually do it," the cabinet shook once more, "I've managed to trap a Boggart in this cabinet. For the lesson today you'll each get the chance to face it and try out the _Riddikulus_ spell for yourselves. Any questions?"

Chiffon raised her hand, "What does a Boggart look like when it's alone?"

"No one knows," Professor Smoker said, "As soon as it sees a human, a Boggart is already transformed."

"Can't you catch it off guard somehow?" Lola asked.

"If you can, no one has been able to do it before."

"What if you're with a group?" a boy from Ravenclaw asked, "Will the Boggart just pick one of your fears?"

"It depends on the Boggart. For the most part they'll try to transform into all the fears at once and end up with an undignified mess. That's what it's best to face a Boggart with a group," he looked over the rest of the class and nodded, "Alright, I'll give everyone a chance think of your worst fear and how to make it funny, then line up along the side of the room."

"What if we're not afraid of anything?" Sanji asked with a smirk.

Professor Smoker's eyes narrowed, "Everyone is afraid of something, Mr. Black. If you're too stubborn to admit to yourself what it is, you'll be going into this encounter unprepared. I suggest you look deep into yourself and figure out what the Boggart will transform into before it does."

Sanji leaned back and looked around the classroom. The rest of the class had fallen silent, concentrating on figuring out how to combat their fears. Chiffon whispered something into Lola's ear, causing her to giggle.

Sanji frowned as he looked down at his desk. What did he fear the most? It was a deeply philosophical question, especially for Professor Smoker's class. The ghost of hunger rumbled in his stomach, and he clenched his hand tight over it. Could a Boggart even transform into an abstract concept like starvation? How was he supposed to make the living hell that was the three months he spent on the streets of London something to laugh about? Was there anything else the Boggart would transform into?

The faces of his brothers popped into his head. Their father's face appeared alongside of them, sneering down at him in disappointment. Yeah the Boggart would probably do them. He tapped on the desk. How was he supposed to make those assholes funny?

The more he thought about the Boggart turning into the Vinsmokes and seeing their faces once more, the more it made him sick. He left France so he never had to see them again. Now he was going to have to face them in front of the whole class. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with today, damn shitty Boggart.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Professor Smoker said, "If you're ready, get in line."

Most of the class stood up and began lining up. Sanji and a few other stragglers were still in their seats, but one by one they were getting up and joining the line. He dug around in his bag until he found what he was looking for, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Mr. Black," Professor Smoker said, arms crossed as Sanji sat up, "Ready to join the rest of the class?"

"Yeah, I just-" he quickly stood up but staggered a bit as he felt something wet drip out of his nose. He touched his upper lip and felt blood.

Professor Smoker's frown deepened, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Sanji said as held his fingers under his nose, "This happens sometimes, but it's only a little-" he staggered again as blood all but gushed out of his nose and onto his robes.

Professor Smoker sighed, "Go to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir," Sanji grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

When he was two floors away from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he took a look around and found himself alone.

He opened hand and popped the purple half of the candy in his mouth. His nosebleed stopped instantly, leaving him covered in blood but perfectly healthy, "That worked better than I thought it would."

* * *

"Hey," Sanji looked up from his book and saw Zoro standing over him, scowl on his face, "You skived off the Boggart lesson?"

Sanji glared at him. It was a beautiful day outside, and he'd managed to get the really good spot by the lake under his favorite tree. Then this jerk had to show up, no doubt just to ruin Sanji's good mood, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Zoro scratched his head, "Just, it's going to be on the exam, so if you want me to show you-"

"No thanks, Moss Head," Sanji said as he went back to his book, "I'll study the theory to get ready for the test."

"You can't do Defense Against the Dark Arts with theory," he huffed as he sat down in the grass next to Sanji, "If you're having trouble with it just let me show you."

"I'm good," Sanji said, raising the book so he didn't have to look at Zoro's stupid face, "Leave me alone."

"Whatever," he heard Zoro shift, "Didn't have you pegged as a coward, but I guess I was wrong."

Sanji slammed the book down and gave Zoro his most heated glare, "What?"

Zoro smirked, as if the bastard had actually won or something, which he hadn't, "You don't wanna do it because you're too scared to face the Boggart. That makes you a coward."

Sanji clenched the book tight in his hands, wrinkling the pages. He knew Zoro was just saying this to goad him into it, that he shouldn't let the asshole get under his skin, but his blood was boiling and he couldn't stop himself as his teeth clenched around the word, "When?"

"Right now," Zoro stood up, "Professor Smoker lent me the Boggart. Brook lent us the Charm's room."

He slammed the book shut, shoved it into his bag, and stood up, "Let's go."

When they arrived at the Charm's room, Sanji was surprised to see the rest of their friends already there.

"What's this, an intervention?" Sanji snorted as his eyes darted between his friends.

"Just a study session," Zoro said as he closed the door behind them, "You still need to learn the Boggart Banishing spell, Franky and Robin could use a refresher for their OWLs, so I figured why not also take the time to teach Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper too?"

"And I'm here to provide adult supervision," Brook said with a laugh, "Also you're in my classroom."

"Whatever," Sanji placed his bag on the chair next to Usopp and sat on the desk, "So how are we doing this?"

Zoro dragged a shaking suitcase to the middle of the room, "We're gonna stand in a circle around the suitcase, wide enough so the Boggart has an opportunity to get at us one on one, and take turns defeating it."

"Question," Usopp's hand shot up, "A Boggart's that thing that turns into whatever you fear, right?"

"Yeah."

"I see," Usopp grabbed his bag, "I suddenly remembered my Can't-Fight-A-Boggart-itis, super deadly and very incurable, so I really should be going."

"Sit down," Zoro rolled his eyes, "We're all doing it or else Swirly's gonna flake again."

Sanji glared at him, "I didn't flake."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoro sneered, "I mean to say, or else Swirly's gonna run away again like the coward he is."

Sanji clenched his teeth and jumped off the desk, wand in hand as he pointed it at the suitcase, "Bring it on."

"I have no qualms with being labeled a coward," Usopp said as he stood up, "May I be excused?"

"No," Nami said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the other side of the circle, "You heard Zoro, we're all doing it."

"This sounds like fun," Luffy said as he bounced into the circle between Zoro and Sanji.

"It sounds scary," Chopper said, shaking from head to toe, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Boggarts are relatively harmless," Robin said as she guided him into the circle next to Sanji, "The whole processes of defeating one can be quite amusing."

"Yeah," Franky said as he jumped into the circle between Robin and Usopp, "I remember when we did Boggarts back in third year. Best day of class by far."

Brook laughed as he settled into the circle between Zoro and Nami, "I've encountered several Boggarts in the wild myself. They are interesting creatures to be sure."

"Okay, so the Boggart's gonna come out of the suitcase and attack us one by one," Zoro explained, "The spell to beat it is _Riddikulus_."

"Right," Luffy nodded, " _Riddikimus_."

" _Riddikulus_ ," Zoro repeated.

" _Readycorpus_."

" _Riddikulus_ , y'know like Curly's face."

Sanji glared at him as Luffy perked up, "Oh, _Ridiculous_."

"Yeah, close enough," Zoro shrugged as he turned to the rest of the circle, "Like I said before, you gotta turn it into something silly, so we'll take a moment so everyone can think of their worst fears and a way to make them funny," he nodded and put his hand in the air, "When you've got something raise your hand. When everyone's ready we'll start."

Brook, Franky, and Robin put their hands up immediately. Luffy pursed his lips in thought for a bit before grinning wide and raising his hand. Nami hummed to herself before raising he hand as well.

Sanji thought about his own fears again. He still didn't know if or how a Boggart could transform into starvation, but if it did take on the form of the streets of London somehow, he figured he could turn it into a party. Balloons, streamers, a barbeque, the works. It's hard to be scared of a barbeque.

If it turned into his former family, well. He shuddered a little, still uncomfortable with the idea of facing them again, even if it was just as a Boggart, but doing it with his friends was much better than in front of his class, and he couldn't let Zoro get away with calling him a coward. But how could he make them funny? He remembered those little Russian dolls that you stacked inside of each other and pictured his brothers similarly stacked inside of their father, harmless pieces of wood unable to escape, and grinned. Yeah, that should work.

He put his hand up.

After a few more minutes Chopper and Usopp put their shaking hands up as well, and Zoro nodded, "Good. Okay, now remember to picture the funny thing while saying the spell," he lowered his hand and raised his wand, pointing it at the shaking suitcase, "It'll probably go after Usopp first, since it can smell fear, so be ready for that."

"H-hey," Usopp protested, but Zoro ignored him.

"Alright, three, two, one, _Alohomora_ ," Zoro said, unlocking the suitcase.

The suitcase burst open, and a hand wearing a brown leather glove with metal claws attached to the fingers popped out. It grabbed onto the edge of the suitcase and slowly the rest of Freddy Krueger followed. He pulled himself up and out of the suitcase, eyes set on Usopp as he slowly made his way towards him. Nami and Franky took a step back as Usopp raised his wand, knees shaking, and said, " _R-riddikulus_."

A sound like a whip crack filled the room and Freddy stumbled a few steps. His hat was replaced with a flower crown, his metal claws turned to long stem flowers that shed petals whenever he moved his hands. The group burst into laughter as Freddy snarled and dove back into the suitcase.

"Good job, Usopp," Zoro said with a grin, "Chopper, you're probably next."

Chopper gulped and nodded as he stepped forward, wand raised as the suitcase shook ominously, once, twice, three times, and out popped a wolf large enough to swallow Chopper in one bite.

The wolf snarled as it stepped forward, its huge teeth dripping saliva and its yellow eyes beady and full of malice. Chopper swallowed once more, held his wand steady and said, " _Riddikulus_."

The whip crack sounded again and the wolf shrunk. Its ears grew long as its tail became a mere cotton ball as it morphed into a rabbit. The rabbit blinked and tried to howl, but the only sound that came out was a small chirp and the group laughed loud and hard. The rabbit dove back into the suitcase.

"Very good, nice work, Chopper," Zoro said.

"I don't need your praise, asshole!" Chopper said with a blush and a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not really sure who's gonna be next," Zoro said as he glanced around the circle, "Brook maybe?"

Brook nodded and stepped forward.

The suitcase shook violently, and then out popped a terrifying ghost tied up with chains and covered in bloodstains. The ghost shrieked, forcing them all to cover their ears, and shook it's chains ominously as it shambled towards Brook.

Brook raised his wand, looking the ghost dead in the eye, and said, " _Riddikulus_!"

The crack sounded loud and sharp as the ghost stumbled back, Brook's afro appearing on his head. His chains had broken off and he instead held a violin in his hands. He started to play, with Brook clapping out a rhythm for him as the others laughed and joined in.

The ghost grimaced and jumped back into the suitcase.

"So next will probably be," Zoro scanned the room, "Franky? Maybe Nami."

Nami groaned, "Really?"

The suitcase slammed open and out came not a thing but a noise, the loud piercing sound of a train whistle. The suitcase started shaking as a light appeared from deep within, growing bigger and bigger as the suitcase shook more and more.

"Yeah, that's mine," Franky said as he stepped forward, wand at the ready, " _Riddikulus_!"

Another crack as the suitcase rattled and gave one last whistle before out popped a small toy train. It circled the suitcase playing a light hearted cheerful tune as everyone burst into laughter. The little train hopped back into to the suitcase.

"Nice one," Zoro said, "Next will probably be-"

"Me!" Luffy said, stepping forward, "I wanna be next."

The suitcase shook once then burst open. Out came a large, portly woman with messy orange hair and a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. She glared down at Luffy and said, "Luffy! You've been very bad! No meals for a week!"

"But Dadan!" Luffy cried out.

"Luffy, the spell," Zoro reminded him.

"Oh, right," Luffy raised his wand and shouted, " _Riddikulus_!"

"No meals for-" Crack! Dadan bit her tongue and blew a raspberry. They all laughed as anymore words she had to say to him only came out as more raspberries. Dadan's face grew red in frustration as she jumped back inside the suitcase.

"Not bad," Zoro said as he looked around the circle, "Okay, Nami,You're up."

Nami nodded and gripped her wand tight as the suitcase shook.

The suitcase sprung open and out came a deluge of water. A dorsal fin breached the surface of the water and began swimming speedily towards her. As it approached, the shark poked its head above the water and opened its mouth, revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

Nami took a deep breath and said, " _Riddikulus_!"

The crack sounded once more and the shark's teeth morphed into cream puffs. Nami took a step back as the shark bit down, squishing the pastries and leaking cream everywhere as the others laughed loudly. The shark dived back into the water and swam into the suitcase, taking all the water with it.

"Nice," Zoro said as he glanced around the room for the next victim.

"I'll go next," Robin volunteered as she stepped forward.

The suitcase popped open and out came a solid black wardrobe engraved along all the sides with red letters from an alphabet that none of them could recognize, dripping with blood. The wardrobe rattled, causing the door to creak open slowly and a ghostly white hand to reach out towards Robin, "Join us," a gasping voice hissed from inside the wardrobe, "Join us."

Robin raised her wand and in an emotionless tone said, " _Riddikulus_."

With a loud crack the wardrobe shook again and out fell Franky, slightly disheveled, wearing an open Hawaiian shirt and no pants but a small speedo. He looked up at her, face turning a deep shade of red as the circle burst into laughter.

"Not cool, bro," the real Franky said as the Boggart Franky hopped back into the wardrobe and the wardrobe hopped back into the suitcase.

"That's great," Zoro laughed. He glanced at Sanji as the suitcase began shaking again, "You wanna go next or what?"

"I can go whenever," Sanji smirked as he gripped his wand tight, "If you're too scared."

Zoro's eye twitched as he stepped forward.

The suitcase was flung open by a rusty metal gauntlet. Out came a knight in an equally rusty suit of armor, dragging behind it the largest sword he'd ever seen. The blade was jet black and sharp enough to leave a thin line in the floor as the knight dragged it along towards Zoro. The hilt was gold and cross shaped, encrusted with sparkling jewels at each end.

The knight took another step forward and raised the sword above Zoro's head. At the same time, Zoro raised his wand and shouted, " _Riddikulus_!"

A crack and the knight's sword was replaced with a balloon sword. As it swung down and hit Zoro, it let out a long and loud fart noise that echoed around the room. The group laughed as the knight jumped back into the suitcase.

"Alright," Zoro said lowered his wand, "You're the last one."

"Good," Sanji pointed his wand at the suitcase as it shook again, "Let's do this."

He really didn't want to face his former family again, and every moment that the suitcase shook filled him with more dread, but if this was the only way to get Zoro off his back, then he'd have to do it. Besides, maybe it wouldn't be them, maybe it would be starvation somehow or even something Sanji hadn't thought of.

The suitcase shook one more time before it flung open. He waited with bated breath as someone came out of the suitcase, one solid leg hitting the ground followed by a fake leg.

It wasn't his brothers, or their father, or anyone he left behind in France. It was Zeff.

Sanji was confused, Zeff had never hurt him and he wasn't afraid of him, so why did the Boggart choose him? He lowered his wand as Zeff took a step forward.

Zeff sneered down at him, "You're a failure of a son, Sanji."

Sanji balked, grip on his wand tightening, "What?"

"The spell, Swirly," he heard Zoro shout, but Sanji was too preoccupied with the man in front of him to pay him any attention.

"You're a disappointment," Zeff continued.

This was so much worse than the Vinsmokes. Sanji felt himself shaking as he buried a hand in his hair. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would jump right out of his chest, so loud that it was all he could hear and surely the others could hear it too. His lungs struggled to bring in enough air as if the room was suddenly empty of it, leaving him gasping and greedily sucking in whatever he could as he stepped backwards. His vision tunneled so it was just him and Zeff and those damned words that kept washing over him, digging into every opening they could find, filling every part of him until they became him. He kept going backwards until he hit something and he was stuck, couldn't run, couldn't escape. He distantly heard someone shout his name, but couldn't respond.

"I never should have saved you."

He dropped his wand.

Eight voices shouted " _Riddikulus_!" and the image of Zeff burst into smoke.

Sanji was gasping for air as he fell back against the desk. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his wrist as he heard Chopper's voice saying, "Sanji, can you hear me? Just breathe!"

"I'm, I'm fine," he blinked, awareness slowly coming back to him, and glanced around the room. Luffy had his hand on his shoulder, a solid presence that kept him grounded as he unconsciously leaned into the touch, and Chopper was the one holding his wrist to take his pulse. The others were hovering a little behind them, worried but unsure how to help, save for Zoro, who was wrestling his rusty knight of a Boggart back into the suitcase.

Shit, he'd completely gone to pieces in front of Nami and Robin, and _Zoro_ , fuck he was never living that down. Even Usopp and Chopper had managed to defeat the Boggart, he was the only one who reacted so badly. Why was he so damn weak?

He brushed off Luffy and Chopper as he stood up straighter, "I'm fine now."

"Sanji," Chopper's gaze was worried as he tried to gently coax him, "You had a panic attack, you really should sit down."

"Really," he gave him the best smile he could muster, "I'm alright now."

"You should go to the infirmary," Nami insisted, "Let someone check you over."

Her concern touched his heart, but it didn't quite overshadow the shame he felt for making her worry, "Honestly, I feel great now. I just need to rest a bit."

"A fine idea," Brook said as he approached Sanji and handed him his bag, "Come, I'll walk you back to the Common Room," he placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder and gently guided him towards the door, "In the meantime, I trust the rest of you to put my classroom back in working order."

Sanji gripped the strap of his bag tightly as he and Brook left the room. He was grateful to Brook for getting him out of there, but also guilty for worrying his friends so needlessly, and foolish for falling apart like he had. He and Brook walked in silence for a while before he said, "I don't, really want to talk about it."

"I understand," Brook said as they made their way down the staircase, "Just know that if you ever do, my door is always open. I have a large selection of tea and a wonderful listening ear."

Sanji nodded as they made their way silently back to the Common Room.

* * *

Sanji was successful in avoiding his friends for the next two days. Luffy and Usopp had tried to approach him during lunch a few times, but he'd given them the slip and started eating his meals in the kitchen after everyone else. He figured Zoro would be the most difficult to dodge, as they still had several classes together, but it seemed Zoro was doing his best to ignore Sanji. Honestly he couldn't blame him.

Friday found him with a morning free period that he usually spent bugging Zoro unsurprisingly empty. Using a secret passage in the North Tower that Ace had told him about, he decided to spend the better part of the period on the roof.

Sanji was just getting into his book when he heard footsteps along the shingles. He glanced over and saw Zoro carefully making his way across the rooftop to where he was sitting. Confused, he put his book down and waited until Zoro was right next to him to say, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you that," he said as he sat down.

"How did you even know I was here?"

Zoro shrugged and simply said, "Ace said you might be."

Sanji glanced down at the ground and waited for Zoro to say what it was he came here for, but nothing else came out of his mouth. Annoyed, he glanced over at him, but all he was doing was leaning back against the roof, hands behind his head as he started up at the sky.

"Go on then," Sanji said as he hugged his knees to his chest, "Say it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me I'm a coward," he said as he gripped his legs tight, "That I'm pathetic and weak."

"I can if you want," Zoro said as he closed his eyes, "But that's not what I think."

Sanji ground his teeth, "We've never lied to each other, why the fuck are you starting now?"

"I'm not lying," Zoro opened his eyes and stared at him. Sanji pointedly looked away as he continued, "You really do have a low opinion of me, if you think I would think that about you."

"Why wouldn't you?" he said as he buried his face into his legs, "Everyone else does."

"No one does," Zoro rolled his eyes, "And you're a moron if you think they do, but we both already knew that."

Sanji closed his eyes and ground his forehead against his knees, "Why are you here?"

Zoro took a deep breath and said, "My mom was a witch and my dad was a muggle." Sanji glanced up at him, but his was looking back up at the sky, "Did I ever tell you that?"

Sanji shook his head, "No. Are you going to tell me your life story now?"

"I'm going to tell you about my Boggart, if you'd shut up for three seconds."

Sanji furrowed his brow and leaned back against the roof as Zoro continued.

"My mom was the witch, my dad a muggle. My mom's family didn't approve of the marriage for the most part, so we lived in Japan, where my dad was from. I guess we were happy there, for a time, until my mom was killed in an accident. My dad, he couldn't cope with her death and suddenly raising me by himself."

Sanji winced, heart going out to him but powerless in his inability to do anything other than say, "I'm sorry."

Zoro shrugged, "S'fine, it happened a while ago. After that I went to Scotland to live with my uncle in his creepy ass castle in the middle of nowhere. He collects old swords and armor and stuff, so there's a bunch of that just laying around. My first week there I was wandering around and suddenly one of the suits of armor sprung to life. It grabbed the biggest sword in my uncle's collection and started chasing after me."

"Wow," Sanji grimaced, "What did you do to piss it off?"

"Nothing," he ran his hand through his hair, "My uncle has them all charmed to attack intruders, so it just saw me as an intruder in my uncle's house."

"And, what, your uncle just let it happen?" he shook his head, "That's pretty messed up."

"He didn't realise the charm would react that way to me," he said as he picked at the roof tiles, "He managed to stop the armor from killing me and fixed the charms so they wouldn't react that way to me anymore. My cousin never let me live it down," he shrugged, "I don't know, it's always kinda stuck with me."

Sanji bit his lip and looked away, "Why did you tell me that?"

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned back fully on the roof, "Who knows?"

Sanji smacked his leg, " _You_ know, asshat. You didn't have to tell me any of that, so why did you?"

He frowned and rubbed his leg, "The others don't get it, but we've got this mutual respect thing going on. We've always been on equal footing with each other, and, I dunno, I like that about us," he rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda, messed that up, making you fight the Boggart like that. This was my way of getting us back on that even ground."

"You didn't have to do that," Sanji said as he hugged his knees, "We all fought the Boggart. I'm the only one who freaked out."

"Yeah, 'cause you weren't expecting it. Boggart's are a lot of trouble if you're not expecting them, and I'm the one who forced you into it. And I'm sorry," he leaned forward and shoved lightly shoved his shoulder, "So stop avoiding us. No one thinks any less of you because of this."

Zoro stood up and made he was back to the tower.

"Zoro?" Sanji said as he uncurled himself and stood up as well. Zoro stopped and looked over at him, "Thanks."

"Yeah, well," Zoro said as he scratched the back of his neck, "How are we supposed to pass Potions if you keep avoiding us?"

Sanji grinned, "Yeah, you're hopeless without me."

"As if," Zoro smirked as they went back inside, "I'd actually do better without you constantly hovering around me."

"In your dreams, Moss," Sanji said as they started down the stairs.

At the bottom off the tower they went to go their separate ways. Before they could, Sanji said, "Uh, you still got that Boggart?"

"No," Zoro said with a shake of his head. Sanji frowned, and he continued, "But, I can get it."

"Yeah," Sanji cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh, can you bring it to the Charm's room after class?"

"Sure," he nodded, "If that's what you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want."

"Then I'll be there."

"Okay," Sanji nodded, "Good," then immediately turned and walked off.

* * *

The new problem was, just because he knew what the Boggart was going to transform into didn't mean he knew how exactly to combat it.

"It's not really your father you're afraid of," Zoro said, "It's what he's saying. Try just taking away his voice."

Sanji bit his lip as he glanced over at the shaking suitcase in the middle of the room. He wasn't a fan of causing his father more harm than he already had, even if it was only a Boggart taking his form.

"Whatever," Sanji glared at the suitcase, "Just let it out and I'll wing it."

"Last time you tried to wing it you had a panic attack," Brook said as he pointed his wand at the three cups of tea on his desk, stirring them, "Let's try coming up with a plan this time."

Sanji grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, but agreed.

"What were you going to do? Before the Boggart popped out as him?" Zoro said, "Can't you just use that on him?"

Sanji tried to picture Zeff as a matryoshka doll, still yelling at him as he split into smaller Zeffs all still yelling at him. That sounded even more terrifying.

"Your real fear seems to be of rejection, which the Boggart brings to life in the form of your father," Brook said as he offered him a teacup, "Why not change the words he's saying to combat that?"

"To what? 'Sanji I love you and you're doing a good job'?" He shook his head as he accepting the tea, "That's ridiculous."

"That's kinda the point is the spell, numbnuts," Zoro shrugged, taking his own tea from Brook, "And hey, if that's what you need to hear."

He thought about it for a moment. What did he need to hear from Zeff? What did he _want_ to hear from him?

"Okay," Sanji took a sip of his tea and gently placed the cup down as he stood up, "I've got it."

"What are you gonna do?" Zoro asked as he set down his own tea.

Sanji shook his head, "I'll show you."

"If you're ready," Brook pointed his wand at the suitcase, unlocking it.

Zeff crawled out of the suitcase, much like he did before. He sneered down at Sanji in a way that didn't remind him of Zeff as much as it did Judge and wow, he really didn't need to think that right now.

"You're a failure of a son, Sanji," the Boggart said, "Such a disappointment."

Sanji ground his teeth, angry at the Boggart this time for using Zeff's face and Zeff's voice to say that to him. He pointed his wand right at its heart and said, " _Riddikulus_."

The whip crack sound filled the room as Zeff stumbled back.

He growled, gaze turning to pin Sanji down as he said, "You're an amazing wizard and chef, I raised you well," he frowned, paused, and tried again, "Also you're much better than Zoro at everything you try."

Zoro scowled, "Ha ha, very funny, you absolute prick."

Sanji and Brook burst into laughter until the Boggart jumped back into the suitcase. Once it was inside, Brook pointed his wand at the suitcase, locking it once more.

"There," Sanji said with a grin, "Told you I could do it."

"Never doubted you for a second," Zoro grinned back.

"I'll return this to Professor Smoker," Brook said as he grabbed the handle of the suitcase, "I believe you two have a study session to get to. Friday is Charms, is it not?"

"Yeah," Sanji twirled towards the door, "I can't bear to keep Nami waiting for me any longer."

"Great, you're back to normal," Zoro said with an eye roll and a fond smile, "Unfortunately."

"A plant like you just doesn't know how to properly treat a lady like Nami," Sanji said with a huff.

"If you can even call her a lady."

The two bickered all the way to the library, smiles never quite leaving their faces.

"Good news," Zoro said as they sat down with their friends, "Sanji beat the Boggart."

They all cheered until the librarian shushed them.

"Good going, Sanji," Usopp said with a grin.

"We all believed in you," Franky said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I knew you had it in you," Nami said, making his heart flutter in his chest.

Luffy pat his shoulder and Robin gave him a small smile as they settled in and started their work.

As he looked around the group, Sanji felt joy fill his heart. Not for the first time, he was glad at the choices he'd made to bring him here to these people.

Smile still bright on his face, he opened his bag and started his homework.


	3. First Day of School

**Here's Chopper's Introduction chapter, which I'm sure you've all been eagerly waiting for! \o/**

 **This takes place before the previous chapter, but since I'm writing these out of order and since each chapter can be it's own individual story and they don't really need to be in order, I'm wondering if it'll be easier for you guys if I go back and rearrange the chapters so they're arrange in chronological order? Or is it easier for you to find the newest chapter at the end and have me tell you here where it takes place chronologically? You're the readers, so let me know what works for you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're Tony Chopper, yeah?"

Chopper looked up from his breakfast to find one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, a fifth year student named Iceburg, talking to him, "Yes?"

"Here," he handed him a piece of paper, "Professor Clover wanted to give me your schedule, since it's different from the other first years."

"Oh," he said as he took the paper.

He'd never been to school before, so he didn't know what to expect. Between travelling the world as Doctorine's assistant and his particular condition, he'd never gotten a chance for proper schooling. When his Hogwarts acceptance letter had finally found him, he was excited for the chance to have the normal school experience most young wizards had.

He raised his glasses to his forehead so he could read over the schedule, "Thank you."

Iceburg shrugged, "It's whatever. Your first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts with the rest of the first years, but then you've got," he leaned over Chopper's shoulder to read the schedule, "Charms with the second years, and after that is Potions with the third years."

"Ah," Chopper said as he lowered his glasses. Per Doctorine's request, he'd been able to test his proficiency in all the subjects. He'd tested high in Charms and Transfiguration, and exceptionally high in Potions and Herbology, so he was allowed take those lessons with the older students. He didn't really know the older Ravenclaws aside from the Prefects who'd introduced themselves to the first years already, but he supposed he'd have met them eventually, and he'd get to know them in class.

"Wait a moment," an older blond boy sitting across from them said, "The Gryffindor and Slytherin second years have Charms second today. Why's he not with the Ravenclaws?"

Iceburg glanced across the table at him, "Sabo, how and why do you even know that?"

"As the responsible older brother, I make it my business to know Luffy's schedule."

He looked over at the table next to them, "The Gryffindors don't even have their schedules yet."

"I may have broken into Professor Smoker's office last night to get a peek at the second year Gryffindor schedule," Sabo said as he piled his plate with bacon, "It's called being responsible."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"You do what you have to do," Sabo pointed his fork at Chopper, "Why isn't Mr. Genius here having classes with the Ravenclaws?"

"I didn't make his schedule," Iceburg shrugged, "I guess they couldn't get it to work with the older Ravenclaw's classes, so they just put him in with whoever worked with his timeslot?"

"Ah," Chopper said as he stared down at his schedule again. So he wouldn't be with his Housemates most of the time. That had the potential to get awkward fast.

"Looks like you've got Transfiguration with the Gryffindors too," Sabo said as he leaned across the table to get a better look at the schedule.

"It doesn't matter," Iceburg said, "Point is, Kalifa won't be able to walk you to class with the rest of the first years, so now I have to do it," he sighed and grabbed a roll off the table, "My Mondays are already so full and now I have to do this. Being a Prefect is so annoying."

Chopper glanced down at his schedule again. He hadn't even been in this school for a full day yet and he was already inconveniencing everyone.

"I'll walk him to class, if you want," Sabo said.

Iceburg raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden desire to help?"

"Hey, I'm a helpful guy!"

"Do I really need to bring up last year's Bathroom Swamp incident?" Iceburg said, taking a bite from his roll.

"Valid point, but my intentions this time are pure," Sabo said, pointing at him with a forkful of bacon, "I'd like the excuse to see Luffy, and I really don't mind."

"Whatever," Iceburg rolled his eyes, "You can if you want, but you've got to do it the whole day, not just to whatever classes he happens to share with Luffy."

"Sure thing," Sabo grinned, swallowing his bacon, "You don't mind, right Tony?"

"Oh," Chopper sat up straighter, "No, that's fine."

"Great," Sabo smiled at him, so Chopper tried his best to smile in return, "Then I'll see you after class."

* * *

Chopper's first class at Hogwarts was over and done with. Kalifa, the other fifth year Prefect, had already taken the rest of the first years off to their next class. Sabo was nowhere in sight, and he was starting to worry.

Should he try and find his way to Charms by himself? He started biting his thumbnail and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. It was only one floor down, so it shouldn't be too hard to find, but with the way those staircases kept changing he was bound to get lost, not to mention that he didn't know where on the second floor the classroom was and what if there was a trick? What if the classroom was hidden and he needed an older student to let him in the first time? Should he ask someone for help? All the students currently in the hallway were busy rushing to their own classes, but maybe Professor Smoker could help him?

He peeked back into the classroom, but the next class had started coming in, and Professor Smoker was answering one of the student's questions already. No good.

Chopper leaned back against the wall and chewed on his fingernails some more. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late for class, but if he left without directions he'd get lost and end up late for class. What should he do? Maybe this whole school thing was a mistake, being homeschooled forever wasn't the worst thing in the world. Was it too late to go back to Doctorine?

"Tony! Hey!" Sabo shouted as he screeched to a halt in front of him, out of breath, "Sorry I'm late, the Potions teacher kept us up and I had to make my way up from the dungeons."

"I wasn't worried at all," Chopper said, near tears.

Sabo gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, "Luckily I know every secret passage in this castle."

Halfway down the hall, Sabo stopped by a statue of an old, ugly woman with a cloak over her head and a basket full of apples. He pulled out his wand and tapped the basket, causing the statue to move slightly to the left and open up a passageway just small enough for them to squeeze through.

"This takes us to the second floor," Sabo explained as they went down the hidden staircase, "So, how was your first class?"

"Alright," Chopper played with the strap on his bag, "Professor Smoker seems okay, and the coursework itself looks interesting."

"And the other Ravenclaws?" he asked, "How were they?"

"Oh, uh," Chopper bit his lip, holding back his tears as best he could, "Great."

"You can tell me the truth," Sabo said, his voice warm and understanding, "I won't tell anyone."

Chopper's bottom lip wavered, "They don't like me. They called me a freak and none of them would talk to me. I had to sit with the Slytherins, who just ignored me."

Sabo sighed, "Yeah, I was afraid that would happen."

Chopper sniffled, "It's me, isn't it? I'm just that unlikable."

"No! Absolutely not! It's got nothing to do with you at all," he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, maybe a little bit, but it's not your fault. You see, Ravenclaws are supposed to be like, the smart House. They get very territorial over who the smartest in each year is, as that would make them the smartest of the smartest. The first through third years are the worst at this, since they're trying to prove themselves to the rest of the House, and then you come along and start taking higher level courses. None of the other first years can hope to compete with that! It's not you, not really, they're just jealous, and that causes them to lash out."

"Ah," he looked down at his feet, "I was hoping to have a normal school experience for once in my life. Instead it got terrible fast."

Sabo laughed, "That's the most normal a school experience you could have," he pat his shoulder, "Honestly, normalcy is overrated. My advice? Try having a good school experience."

Chopper frowned, "How do I do that?"

"Find a core group of friends who like you for you, stick with them, and ignore everything else."

It seemed simple enough, but if none of the other Ravenclaws wanted anything to do with him, then that was going to be difficult, "Will you be my friend?"

Sabo grinned, "Sure, but I'm a fourth year, so I'm not going to be in any of your classes. I'm not going to be much help there."

Right, guess he was back to square one, practically friendless and taking classes with older students who weren't even Housemates.

"Don't worry though," Sabo said as the reached the bottom of the stairs. He tapped his wand against one of the bricks on the wall and it parted, revealing the back of a tapestry of a girl asleep in a glass coffin, "I've got you covered there."

He pulled back the tapestry, and Chopper stepped through. Sabo followed quickly after him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and guided him down the hallway towards an open classroom door with a group of Gryffindors hanging out outside.

"Luffy!" Sabo called over to them with a wave.

One of the Gryffindors, a black haired boy with a small scar under one of his eyes, turned at his shout. He grinned wide and shouted back, "Sabo! Hey!"

Sabo steered Chopper towards him as the rest of the Gryffindors went inside the room. Luffy jumped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, saying, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I saw you at dinner last night, Lu," Sabo laughed as he returned the hug, "How's your first day back so far?"

"Great," Luffy grinned as he pulled away, "I had a free period before, so I got to sleep in late."

"You're supposed to be using those for studying."

He pouted, "Give me a break, I haven't even had a class yet."

Sabo laughed, "Alright, but don't make a habit of it," he nudged Chopper forward, "I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, Tony Chopper. Tony, this is my brother, Luffy."

"What, your name's Chopper, like an axe or something?" he grinned as he grabbed his hand and shook it hard, "That's so cool!"

"Ah," Chopper blushed a bit as he returned the handshake, "I don't care what you think," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Tony's going to be in your Charms class," Sabo said.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head, "I thought I had Charms with the Slytherins?"

"You do. Tony's only in his first year, but he's taking some second and third year courses, so his schedule is a bit strange."

"Ah, I see," Luffy nodded, "Like a mystery."

"If you want," Sabo chuckled, "Anyway, I got to get going. I just wanted to make sure you two met," he waved, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Later, Sabo!" Luffy waved back as Sabo took off down the hallway.

Chopper shuffled a bit, awkward now that Sabo had left and he was alone with Luffy. Should he say something? But Luffy probably wanted nothing to do with him now that Sabo was gone. He was in Gryffindor after all, he sure must have had Gryffindor friends he could be talking to instead.

"Let's go, Chopper!" Luffy grinned at him.

"Oh," Chopper said as he was startled out of his thoughts, "Right," he gripped the strap of his bag tightly and followed Luffy inside.

As soon as they entered, Luffy wandered off to find a seat. When Chopper made to follow him, he was approached by a tall man with an afro, "You are Mr. Chopper, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Chopper said with a nod.

"Wonderful. I'm Professor Brook Bones," he extended his hand, and Chopper shook it carefully, "If you have any questions about the material please do not hesitate to ask me. I know being new in a class with older students can be a bit daunting, so would you like me to introduce you to the rest of the class to break the ice a little?"

"Uh, sure," Chopper played with his strap nervously as Professor Bones led him to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class," Professor Bones said. The class quieted down and turned to face him, "I hope you all had a fantastic summer. I know you are all very excited to pick up right where we left off last year, but first we have a new student joining us," he placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder, "Class, this is Tony Chopper. He's a first year Ravenclaw student who will be joining our class this year."

Chopper glanced around the room and bit his lip. He was getting a lot of glares from the Slytherin side of the room and more than a few raised eyebrows from the Gryffindors. On the Slytherin side he noticed a girl with bright orange hair lean in and whisper something to the dark skinned boy with a long nose sitting next to her. He couldn't find Luffy in the crowd at all, and gulped.

"I'm sure you will all do your best to make Mr. Chopper feel comfortable," Professor Bones continued, "Now, where is there an open seat?" He glanced around the classroom.

A hand in the back of the room shot up, "There's one next to me, Brook!" Luffy said.

Chopper smiled, relief flooding his chest, as Professor Bones said, "Excellent! Thank you, Mr. Monkey."

Chopper went to the back of the room and put his bag in the empty seat next to Luffy as Professor Bones began the lesson.

"To ease back into the swing of things, we'll spend the first half of the class reviewing the spells we learned last year," Professor Bones said, "Split up into pairs to practice," he waved his wand, causing the list of spells to appear on the blackboard behind him.

Chopper glanced over at Luffy, who was already looking at him with a grin on his face, "Let's pair up, Chopper!"

Hands slammed on his desk. Chopper jumped and saw the orange haired Slytherin girl standing in front of them, "No, _we're_ pairing up so I can make sure you didn't forget everything I taught you last year," she turned her attention to Chopper, who was half under his desk quivering, "Sorry to steal your partner like this. My name's Nami, and Luffy's Charm work is my responsibility."

"Aw, but Nami," Luffy whined, "I wanna work with Chopper."

"Too bad," she tugged on his cheek and dragged him away, "Prove to me you're capable of retaining knowledge and you can pair up with him next time."

"Sorry about her," the Slytherin boy with the long nose said, "She's a nice person under normal circumstances," he held out his hand, "I'm Usopp. It's nice to meet you."

Chopper shakily grabbed his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to partner up for this?" Usopp asked, "I can show you what we learned last year."

Chopper smiled, "Yeah, that'd be good."

"You're in luck, actually," he said as he came over to Chopper's side of the table and sat down next to him, "I'm basically a pro with Charms."

"Really?" Chopper looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Of course," Usopp laughed, "Brook's asked me to teach the class on several occasions, you know. Of course my humble nature would never allow me to take his job, but I did teach him everything he knows."

"Wow," Chopper said, completely awed, "I'm really lucky to have such an amazing wizard here to help me out."

Usopp blinked and stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a wide grin, "Yes you are. My great skill and generous nature is why I am known the world over as Usopp the Great and Generous."

"Amazing!" he exclaimed, "Do they really call you that?"

"Of course, would I lie to you?" Usopp said as he pulled out his wand, "Here, show me which of the spells you do know, and I'll tell you about the time I single-handedly fought of a banshee with nothing but a slingshot."

Chopper nodded eagerly, happy to have such an amazing person helping him out.

* * *

"Remember," Sabo was saying as he guided Chopper down to the dungeons, "be friendly enough to make friends with whoever you end up sharing a workspace with, but not so friendly that you're a pushover. That's not a friendship."

Chopper nodded as he gulped audibly. Potions was going to be his first class with the third years and he had no idea what to expect from them, "Do you have any brothers in this class too?"

"Unfortunately no," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "But you are with the Hufflepuffs, and they're friendly people. Usually."

Chopper grimaced as they approached the classroom door. Some of the fifth year Ravenclaws from the previous class were lingering in the hallway, and he noticed Iceburg talking to a Ravenclaw girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Iceburg smiled at him when he saw him coming, and the girl turned look at him as well.

"Robin, my sweet!" a blond Hufflepuff boy darted between Chopper and the fifth years, a rose clutched in his hand that he offered to the girl, "It has been a long, cold summer without your presence in my life! What a glorious day this is to see us reunited once more!"

Robin smiled and took the flower, "It's nice to see you again too."

"You somehow managed to get even more annoying," a Gryffindor boy with green hair snarled as he walked by them towards the classroom, "Didn't think that was possible. Hey Robin," he nodded.

"Hello," Robin replied.

"You wanna fight me, Moss Head?" the blond snapped as he followed him into the room.

Robin twirled the rose between her fingers and gave Chopper one last smile as she and Iceburg left the corridor.

"Yeah, you'll be fine," Sabo gave him a firm pat on his shoulder, "I believe in you. Oh, and don't let Spandam get to you. He's like that to everyone," he gave Chopper one last parting wave and an, "I'll see you after class," as he took off down the hallway.

Chopper stared at the door, took a deep breath, and went inside.

All of the tables were occupied as he made his way around the side of the room, looking for an empty seat. The rest of the students were seated and talking amongst each other, Gryffindors on one side, Hufflepuffs on the other, seemingly no place for a lost little Ravenclaw. Maybe he should just sit at a Hufflepuff table and hope for the best? Oh, but Luffy was a Gryffindor, wasn't he? Maybe someone in here was his friend and he could sit with them?

"You're that advanced Ravenclaw student, right?" The man in the front of the room said to him as he approached, "Tony something or other?"

"Tony Chopper, yes," he nodded, "Are you Professor Spandam?"

"Of course I am," he rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Don't expect any special treatment from me. I intend to treat you just like all of the other students. The Headmaster thinks you can be here, despite my misgivings about you," Chopper winced and tugged subconsciously at his shirt sleeve as Spandam sneered down at him, "so let's see if you can."

Chopper nodded and tried to shuffle away, but before he could Spandam was speaking again, "Attention class, we have a new student. Tony Chopper here is too good for the other first years, so he's joining you lot instead. Is there an empty seat anywhere for him?"

The other students looked around the room at each other, but remained silent.

"Oh! Oh! Spanda! Spanda!" a hand shot up near the back, "Spanda! There's a seat back here!"

Spandam grimaced, "Anyone? Anyone at all have an empty seat?"

Chopper noticed the other students shift their bags over unoccupied seats as the voice in the back grew louder, "Spanda! Spanda, there's one back here! There's a seat over here, Spanda! Spanda! Spanda!"

Suddenly a blond head appeared over the rest of the class, and the Hufflepuff boy from outside waved his hands, "Right back here, Spanda! He can sit here!"

"Get _off_ the table, Mr. Black!" Spandam shouted as the boy grinned, "Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

Chopper shifted his weight as the boy sat down. Spandam cleared his throat, "It appears there's a space all the way in the back where you can sit," he waved Chopper off and turned to the chalkboard.

Chopper weaved his way through the students, some ignored him, others glared down at him, until he reached the table in the very back of the room. It only had two occupants, the blond Hufflepuff, who was currently scribbling something down in a standard Muggle notebook, and the green haired Gryffindor, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at Chopper.

"I'm Sanji Black," the blond said as he pointed to himself with his pen, and Chopper saw that this too was a regular Muggle pen. He pointed the pen at his classmate, "That's Zoro Roronoa."

"H-hi," Chopper said as he sat down, "I'm Tony Chopper."

Sanji hummed in acknowledgment, but didn't look up from his notebook. Zoro's eyes narrowed even further.

Chopper swallowed hard as he tried to ignore the hateful look in his classmate's eyes. Why did he have to end up at the scariest table in the room?

His eyes darted between Sanji, who was still scribbling in his notebook, and Zoro, whose eyes hadn't left him. Sabo's words from earlier flit through his mind, _"They're jealous, and that causes people to act out."_ Zoro was a Gryffindor, but in his mind Chopper was probably this upstart first year that had no place in this class, just some freak that was too smart for his own good and didn't belong.

Would he attack him? Spandam wouldn't stop him, heck he'd probably encourage it. Would the rest of the class jump in to save him? He remembered their cold gazes as he tried to find a seat earlier. Couldn't count on them to stop him. What about Sanji? He did invite him back to his table, would he be willing to step in? His gaze shifted back to him, still scribbling with an air of casual indifference. Would Sanji even notice if Zoro attacked him right now?

Chopper was going to die, there was no way around it. Zoro was going to kill him and he was going to die. School was a mistake.

He whined softly and laid his head on the table. Zoro raised an eyebrow as Sanji glanced up, "You okay?"

Chopper nodded, but before Sanji could say anything further, Spandam started talking.

"We're jumping right into new material," he said as he wrote out 'Shrinking Solution' on the blackboard, "The Shrinking Solution is a pretty basic potion, so even you lot should be able to do it without too much hassle," he stared pointedly at Chopper's table, "Most of you, anyway."

Chopper shivered and shrunk further into his seat. Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro scoffed and slouched into his chair.

"You should find all the ingredients in the cabinet," Spandam wrote down the ingredients, Shrivelfig, rat spleens, caterpillars, dandelion roots, wormwood, "The process itself is really quite simple," he started writing the instructions on the board as well.

Chopper frowned at the board. He'd made dozens of Shrinking Solutions with Doctorine, and while it was possible that Doctorine's way wasn't the standard way, some of the things Spandam was writing were just plain wrong, "Excuse me, Professor," Chopper spoke up, "Aren't Shrinking Solutions generally made with daisy roots? And I'm pretty sure you're supposed to stir after you add the Shrivelfig-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Spandam snapped as he turned around and glared at the class, "Does somebody here think they can teach this class better than me?"

Silence fell over the room as Chopper sunk even further into his seat, half hiding himself under the table. He'd been in this class for five minutes and he'd already messed everything up. Spandam was going to dock him a bunch of House Points and the other Ravenclaws were going to hate him even more. Why'd he open his big, stupid mouth?

Suddenly Zoro stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "Finally, I thought you'd never ask." He walked up to the front of the room and snatched the chalk out Spandam's lax hand, "Alright class, pay attention. Here's how to identify an arse," he said as he began doodling crude pictures all over the board as the rest of the class laughed.

"You're worried that everyone's going to follow those instructions and mess up the potion, right?" Sanji said. Chopper nodded and Sanji smiled, "You're a good guy, but don't worry about it. Everyone here knows Spanda has no idea what he's talking about. They'll just follow the directions in the book."

"Ah," Chopper said as Sanji flipped to the last page in his notebook. On it were two columns, one labeled 'Zoro' and the other 'Sanji,' with a ten already written in the Sanji-column.

"Enough!" Spandam snatched his chalk back from Zoro and pushed him away from the board, "Return to your seat, Mr. Roronoa! Thirty points from Gryffindor for your insubordination!"

The Gryffindors groaned as Zoro made his way back to their table.

"Pathetic," Sanji said as he wrote a thirty in Zoro's column, "I would've been able to get at least fifty if I'd gone up."

"It's the first class of the year," Zoro shrugged as he sat back down, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his seat, "I'm easing into it."

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Spandam spat out as he continued, "Each table will create a Shrinking Solution and present it to me five minutes before class ends. I will test your potions on these," he said as he placed several small cacti on his desk, "If you manage to shrink your cactus, you pass. If you don't, you fail. Now go get started."

The rest of the class bustled out of their seats as Zoro turned to Sanji, "So what're we gonna make this do?"

"We can do an explosion," Sanji frowned as he scribbled something down in his notebook, "Explosions are always easy. If we add a bunch of different petals we can even get different colors without compromising the integrity of the potion. Or maybe sparkles. These ingredients lead well to sparkles."

"Shouldn't the potion just," Chopper said, bringing the others' attention to him, so he ducked under the table a little as he continued, "Make the cactus smaller?"

Sanji smiled at him, "Don't worry, it'll do that. But there's very little fun in that."

"We found out our first year that Spanda can't actually fail us as long as the potion does what it's supposed to," Zoro said with a yawn, "So we make it do something else too, to give him a shock. Remember last year when we singed his eyebrows off?" Zoro grinned, "Can we do that again? Start the year with a bang?"

"Yeah, good times," Sanji nodded, "But these ingredients don't lend themselves to incineration very well. We could dye it, make the cactus red or blue so it doesn't look like your relative."

Zoro glared at him, "Why don't we give it a swirl so it looks like one of yours?"

"Let's let Chopper pick, since it's his first class and all," he turned to face him, "What do you want the potion to do?"

Chopper blinked at him. He was supposed to be making friends with Sanji and Zoro, and that meant getting into trouble, apparently. Still, he didn't really want to get in trouble on his first day, and while it was good to know an exploding potion could still pass, the threat of docked House Points and disappointing a House that was already against him was enough to make him hesitate.

"What if we just, made the potion," he gripped the edge of the table as his eyes darted between Zoro and Sanji's waiting expressions, "Do what it's supposed to do? But like, really effectively?"

"A Super Shrinking Potion?" Sanji grinned, "Make the cactus so small Spanda can't find it again?"

"Oh, he'll hate that," Zoro chuckled, "I like it."

"We'll need extra caterpillars and Shrivelfig," Sanji said as he stood up, "And those daisy roots are going to need to be perfectly minced, but I'll leave that to you."

"Sure thing, Prince," Zoro said as he began setting up their workstation.

Sanji's face went red, "Shut up," and he went off to the cabinet to get the ingredients.

He came back a few minutes later and tossed the daisy roots at Zoro, "Get chopping, cut boy."

Zoro grumbled under his breath, but grabbed the roots and started cutting them into small, perfectly minced pieces.

"Here," Sanji passed Chopper the jar of leeches, "Do you have a lot of experience in potion making?"

"Oh, uh," Chopper took the leeches and looked away, biting his lip. He didn't want to show off or brag or anything, and the older students already saw him as a some kind of know-it-all for being smart enough to be in this class. There was no need for him to flaunt it in their faces more than necessary, especially since he was trying to be friends with them, "A little, I guess. I mean, I'm no expert but I've done it before."

"Good, you can juice those," Sanji smiled at him as he grabbed a Shrivelfig, "It'll be nice to have someone else in this class who knows what they're doing."

Chopper smiled back as he gathered his materials and started juicing.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were still laughing when they left the potion room, Chopper grinning in between them.

Sabo was waiting for him just outside, and raised an eyebrow as they came closer, "What did you troublemakers do now?"

Zoro snorted, "Like you're one to talk."

"We made a Super Shrinking Solution and made a cactus microscopic. Spanda was livid," Sanji said with a grin as he pat Chopper's head, "All his idea."

"Causing trouble already?" Sabo mimed wiping a tear from his eye, "I'm so proud of you. But don't tell Iceburg or he might kill me."

"His fault really, for leaving him with a degenerate like you," Sanji laughed.

"I'm a goddamn saint compared to you," Sabo said as he shoved his shoulder as the four of them made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

As soon as they were inside, Luffy spotted them from the Gryffindor table and called out to them, "Hey! Chopper! Sabo! Zoro! Sanji! Over here!"

The other three grinned and walked over, and Chopper hurried to keep up. Zoro sat down next to Luffy, while Sanji took a seat on his other side.

"It's Tony Chopper, right?" The older boy sitting across from Luffy asked. He was fairly large, with blue hair styled in a pompadour and a Prefect badge on his robes. Chopper nodded nervously as he grinned and held out his hand, "Super, Iceburg told me to keep an eye out for you. I'm his much cooler brother, Franky."

"Oh," Chopper shook his hand. He didn't realise Iceburg had a brother, let alone that he'd mentioned him to him, "It's nice to meet you."

"Chopper, Sabo," Luffy whined from across the table, "Sit down and eat with lunch with us!"

"Can't today, Lu," Sabo said, "I've got something I need to work on before afternoon classes start."

Luffy groaned around his mouthful of chicken.

Sabo turned to Chopper, "I'll meet you after lunch, okay?"

Chopper nodded, and with a final wave Sabo was gone.

He glanced around at the Gryffindor table. Luffy, who had a plate full of meat, was trying to take some more off of Zoro's plate. Zoro was fighting him off with a fork and almost hit Sanji, who was loading his plate with broccoli, in the head. The two started bickering, and with Zoro distracted, Luffy stole some chicken off of his plate.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table. It was much calmer over there, and he noticed a group of his fellow first years sitting together at the corner of the table, talking and laughing. He should probably go sit with them.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "I guess I'll get going."

"What? No!" Luffy said suddenly, causing him to jump, "Stay here! Sit with us!"

"But, this is the Gryffindor table," Chopper said, fidgeting, "I should really be at the Ravenclaw table."

He glanced back over at the Ravenclaw first years. They'd noticed him and were all giving him identical, malevolent glares. Chopper gulped, the insults they threw at him that morning dancing through his head.

"Yeah, you're not sitting there," Chopper looked up and saw that Franky had followed his gaze. He moved over and patted the seat next to him, "Just sit here, Little Dude, it's fine. If anyone asks, we'll blame Sanji since he sat down first."

"Some Prefect you are," Sanji snorted as Chopper sat down, "You've been at it for an entire day and you're already disrupting the House order."

"I feel they knew what they were into when they gave me the badge," Franky shrugged, "Speaking of Prefects, Jinbei's been looking for you. Is that why you're not at the Hufflepuff table today?"

Sanji swallowed his mouthful quickly and turned away, "No, shut up, I don't give a shit what Jinbei wants."

"Are you in trouble already?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"No," Sanji shrugged, pushing the vegetables around his plate, "He just wants me to get along with the rest of the House, but I already told him I would when they stop being pricks."

"The only prick in Hufflepuff is you," he said with an eye roll and a bite of chicken.

"You would know," Sanji responded, eating his broccoli, "you're the biggest prick in this castle."

"How can I be when you're the biggest prick in the country?"

"Impossible, seeing as you're the biggest prick on the continent."

"You say that, but you're the biggest prick on the planet."

"Can't be, when you're the biggest prick in the galaxy."

"I like Jinbei," Luffy said, swallowing his mouthful of chicken before continuing, "He helped me and Ace get out of detention a lot last year," he turned to Sanji, "Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, "He's always trying to see what I'm up to and involve himself in my business. It's annoying."

"He's probably just worried about you," Franky said, "Because you're a loner," Sanji glared at him, but he just shrugged, "I don't know him all that well, but he seems like the kind of guy who would worry over something like that."

Sanji took another bite of his chicken, muttered, "Whatever," and turned away.

The conversation moved on, and all throughout lunch Chopper felt happiness bubbling in his chest. It was nice to be included.

* * *

There was still about ten minutes before lunch officially ended, but the others had already gone their separate ways, so Chopper decided to just wait for Sabo at the foot of the Grand Staircase. He had a very interesting book about the approaches to healing in various cultures, it even had a chapter about Muggle methods, so he was content to wait.

"Hey," he looked up to find Zoro standing there, "Aren't you going to class or something?"

"Ah, well, yeah," Chopper clutched his book, "but Sabo is gonna walk me to class, so, I'm just waiting for him."

"Okay," Zoro sat down on the steps next to him, "I'll wait with you."

Chopper swallowed, trying not to shake as he said, "Okay."

It wasn't that Chopper didn't like Zoro or wasn't grateful for the company, but the fact was that Zoro was terrifying. He rarely smiled, his body language was constantly aggressive, and overall he was hard to read, so Chopper had no idea what he thought about him. He was friendly enough, with Sanji or Luffy or even Franky, but when it was just the two of them like this Chopper could only guess what he was thinking.

He probably hated him, everyone else seemed to. He probably thought he was a freak or a stuck-up know-it-all that was showing off by being in his class. The only reason he'd put up with him so far was because of Sanji and Luffy, but now without them here he'd tell Chopper to back off and stay away from his friends so he didn't have to be around him anymore, that lunch was a fluke and shouldn't happen again. Maybe he'd punch him. Chopper really didn't want to be punched.

"What's your next class?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, uh," he dug into his bag and pulled out his schedule, "Herbology, it looks like."

"Oh, me too," Zoro nodded, "And Curly. Another third year class for you then?"

"Y-yeah," Chopper nodded.

"Cool."

Yeah, Zoro couldn't stand him.

"Hey!" Sabo shouted as he came running around the corner. He screeched to a halt, panting, and said, "There you are."

"Yeah," Chopper stared at him, "Um, are you okay?"

"Of course," Sabo grinned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're on fire?"

"Huh?" he glanced at his elbow, which had a small flame on it, "Oh, oops," he pulled out his want and muttered, " _Aguamenti_ ," dowsing the flame with water.

"Where the hell were you?" Zoro asked.

Sabo waved him off, "Doesn't matter. So, Tony, where are we going?"

"Herbology," Chopper said as he put his book back in his bag and stood up.

"Alright great, Herbology," Sabo said as he glanced out the door, "That's in the greenhouses outside. Um," he tapped his chin, "I have Divination in the North Tower next, so I'll have to book it," he glanced at the ceiling and shook his head, "Nope, no way will I make it on time. But it's fine, it's Divination. Professor Shyarly's probably already foreseen my tardiness."

Chopper bit his lip as the guilt welled up inside him. Sabo had been helping him out all day, and now he was going to get in trouble and it was all his fault.

"It's fine," Zoro said as he stood up, "I'm going to Herbology too. I'll walk him."

"You sure?" Sabo said, "I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing anything," Zoro rolled his eyes, "We're literally going to the same class."

"Well, if you're sure," Sabo glanced over at Chopper, "Are you okay with that?"

No, of course not, Zoro was probably going to use the opportunity to finally punch him or leave him for dead somewhere, but he also didn't want Sabo to be late for class because of him, so he mustered up the best grin he could and said, "Yeah, it's fine."

"Great," Sabo grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, "I'll meet up with you again after class," and took off up the staircase.

Zoro said, "C'mon," and walked out of the castle.

Chopper took a deep breath and followed.

Once outside, Zoro started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. Chopper jogged to keep up, occasionally glancing behind him towards the woods and what looked like a vegetable garden.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, "The greenhouses are on the left when I see them from Gryffindor Tower, so we have to go left to get to them."

Chopper didn't know where Gryffindor Tower was precisely, but it couldn't be that far from Ravenclaw Tower, and, judging from what he saw of the grounds already, that was definitely not where the greenhouses were. Zoro was absolutely taking him as far away from the castle as he could so he could beat him up.

He was so busy running through the very few defensive spells he knew that he didn't notice some of his Housemates walking in the opposite direction. As they passed by him, one of them knocked her shoulder into him hard enough to knock him over, scattering his books and knocking his glasses off his face.

"Go back to the zoo, Freak," she taunted as he felt around the ground for his glasses and tried not to cry. He hadn't done anything to them, he'd even done his best to leave them all alone since they wanted nothing to do with him. Why were the so mean?

Suddenly Zoro was in front of him, wand out and pointed at the other Ravenclaws. His hand was steady, and if Chopper thought his stare was menacing before, it was nothing compared to the deadly glare he was giving them now, "What did you say?"

The colour drained from their faces, the others cowering behind the girl who had shoved him. She was staring wide eyed at Zoro, shaking from head to toe, "W-what?"

"You pushed him to the ground and said something," he took a step forward. The Ravenclaws lept back, two breaking away from the group and running as fast as they could to the castle, "I'm asking you to repeat it. I need to decide how hurt you're gonna be."

The other Ravenclaws made a dash to the castle as the girl stood there, frozen in fear, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

"Why are you apologising to me?" The tip of his wand started glowing. She flinched and fell backwards on the ground, crawling away as Zoro took another step forward, "Chopper is the one you insulted. Apologise to him."

She turned to Chopper, eyes welling with unshed tears, and said, "S-sorry."

Zoro stared at her for a long moment before he nodded his head towards the castle, "Get out of here."

She didn't need telling twice, as she scrambled to her feet and sprinted away.

Zoro put his wand away and helped Chopper pick up his books, "You okay?" he asked.

Chopper nodded, "Y-yeah," and put his glasses back on his face, "Thank you."

"No problem," Zoro grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off. When he was done, he handed him back his books.

"Um," Chopper said as he put his books in his bag, "Why did you do that?"

"What, scare them off?" he shrugged, "You don't deserve getting picked on like that."

"Yeah, but," he adjusted his glasses and looked away, "I didn't think you liked me all that much."

"Don't be dumb," Zoro rolled his eyes and turned towards the lake, "I like you just fine."

Chopper grinned. As he ran after Zoro, he noticed green sparks in the sky on the other side of the castle, "What are those?"

Zoro stopped walking and turned to look, face getting steadily redder as he stared at the sparks, "Shit," he said, turning in the complete opposite direction and walking towards the sparks, "I told him not to do that."

Chopper was confused, but followed after him.

When the greenhouses were in sight, he saw Sanji standing outside, wand in the air creating the sparks.

"You didn't have to do that," Zoro grumbled as they approached, "I knew where I was going."

"Uh huh," Sanji turned to Chopper as he lowered his wand, "Where did you guys end up?"

"By the lake," Chopper said, "Near the Quidditch Pitch."

"So on the complete opposite side of the grounds," Sanji rolled his eyes, "Naturally."

"Shut up," Zoro said as he headed for the door, "C'mon Chopper, let's find a seat. Swirly's not invited."

Chopper grinned as he and Sanji followed him inside.

* * *

Sabo met up with them again back inside the castle.

"Hey," he said as he approached them, "How'd it go?"

"Great!" Chopper said with a grin, "We just went over some of the plants they covered last year, but it was still fascinating."

"The Moss Head got bit by a Venmous Tentacula," Sanji said, "So I'm having a good day."

"Hey, fuck you," Zoro said.

Sabo raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Chopper fixed me up," he shrugged, "Did a great job, too. Saved me a trip to the infirmary and from being told off by Professor Heracules."

"Really?" Sabo looked over his bandaged hand, "Good job, Tony."

Chopper blushed and stared at the ground, "Shut up, your praise doesn't make me happy," he said with a grin.

Zoro smiled and mussed up his hair, "I gotta get going. Professor Smoker'll be on my case all year if I'm late to his first class." He gave them a wave and went up the stairs.

"Yeah, I better go with him and make sure he actually gets to class," Sanji sighed as he followed after him.

"Okay so," Sabo turned his attention back to Chopper, "Where to next?"

"Transfiguration," Chopper said as he shouldered his bag, "Apparently it's on the first floor somewhere."

"Yeah, it's not far," Sabo said as he led the way.

They arrived without incident and ran into Luffy outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Sabo! Chopper!" he waved at them as they approached, "You're in this class too?"

"Yeah," Chopper grinned.

"Great!" he grinned wide, "You coming too, Sabo?"

"Of course not," he laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair, "I have my own classes."

"I guess," Luffy pouted.

Sabo laughed again, "I'll see you guys after class," and left them with a wave.

"Alright," Luffy said as he grabbed Chopper's hand and led him into the classroom, "Let's go!"

Professor Dalton had them split into groups to go over what they learned last year. Luffy, barely able to contain his excitement, wasted no time dragging Chopper over to where Usopp and Nami were sitting.

"We're a group now," he said as he sat down. Chopper hesitated before sitting down as well.

"Okay, great," Usopp grinned and turned to Chopper, "It's good to have you."

"Yeah," Nami smiled at him. Her demeanor was completely different from this morning, "You must be really good at Transfiguration, right?"

"Uh, well," his eyes darted around the classroom, "I'm okay, I guess."

"Don't be so modest," she said, pulling out her textbook, "Here, we'll go over everything we learned last year, so just stop us if you already know it."

Chopper nodded as the four of them got to work.

After a few minutes of studiously working, Luffy and Usopp began attempting to charm their needles into dueling with each other. When Chopper tried to put them back on task, Nami waved him off.

"It's fine, they're surprisingly more productive like this," she said. She stared at him for a few moments before continuing, "Hey, what are you doing after classes today?"

"Uh," Chopper thought it over. Most of his Housemates were still avoiding him, so the common room was out, and he didn't really know what most normal students did with their time off otherwise, "Homework, I guess?"

"Okay," she smiled, more gentle than her previous smiles had been, "Would you like some company for that?"

Chopper frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We have a study group, we meet wherever we can find space and not get kicked out," she glared at an oblivious Luffy before continuing, "Usually either the Charm's Room or the library."

"Who's we?"

"The three of us," she gestured around the group, "Zoro and Franky from Gryffindor, Sanji from Hufflepuff, Robin from Ravenclaw," she counted off on her fingers, "and Brook whenever we need an adult."

"Oh, sounds fun," Chopper said, and it did since he actually knew most of the already, but there was a difference between being in-class friends and out-of-class friends, and he didn't want to overstep his bounds, "But I don't know."

"I know it's a little weird, being that we're all older than you and not in your House," Nami said as she rested her head in her hand, "But, and you can correct me if I'm wrong, you seem a little lonely. I can relate," she glanced across the table, "And hanging out with these morons is a lot better than being alone."

Chopper bit his lip as he thought it over.

"Nami, what are you trying to pressure him into now?" Usopp asked with a sigh.

"I'm just trying to get him to join our study group," she shrugged, "I think it'll do him some good."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Luffy grinned at him, "You absolutely have to come!"

Chopper couldn't help but smile back at him, "Okay. Sure."

"Great, it's settled," he slammed a hand on the table, "You're part of our crew now."

"Eh?" Chopper blinked, "Just like that?"

"Yup," he nodded, "Just like that."

"Here we see the early stages of someone who just got Luffyed," Usopp said in a stage whisper as Nami giggled, "Note the bewildered expression shrouded in disbelief, a sign of what's to come, although the subject does not yet know what's in store for him yet."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Luffy assured him, "Meet is after class and you'll see."

"What's your last class?" Nami asked.

He dug around his bag for his schedule and took a look, "Nothing, I have a free period."

"Great," she smiled, "Once classes are all done, we'll meet up in the Transfiguration Courtyard just outside this room," she winked at him, "Come join us then."

Chopper smiled and nodded back, a pleased feeling beginning to form in his gut.

* * *

Chopper peered around the corner into the Transfiguration Courtyard. There were lots of students milling about, but no one familiar from the 'crew' as Luffy had affectionately called them.

Maybe he'd gotten that meeting place wrong? What if they were in a different courtyard and he couldn't find it in time? He started biting his fingernail as he looked around nervously. What if they think he ditched him and never wanted to talk to him again? What if they never wanted him to come in the first place and gave him the wrong meeting spot on purpose?

He glanced around again and spotted a curled eyebrow peeking out under a blond fringe and relaxed. Sanji was sitting on one of the stone benches in the courtyard, a pair of thick black glasses perched on his face as he and a dark haired girl from Ravenclaw read a book in her lap.

As Chopper stepped closer, he heard Sanji say, "So that's what Ancient Runes are for."

The girl looked over at him, "You signed up for the class and you didn't even know?"

"Uh, well," Sanji's cheeks went pink, "You just, you seem to like it so much, so I figured…"

He spotted Chopper coming over and turned to grin at him instead, "Hey, Chopper! You joining our study group?"

"Yeah," he said, adjusting his glass as Sanji took off and pocketed his, "If that's alright."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he smiled and pointed at the girl, "You know Robin, right?"

Chopper shook his head as he glanced over at her. He'd seen her around at meals and in the common room. She was usually by herself, always with a book, but he'd never spoken to her, although he hadn't really spoken to any of the Ravenclaws outside of Sabo and the Prefects. She probably hated him just like the rest of them. He bit his lip and looked away.

"We haven't been formally introduced," she said.

He looked back at her and found her smiling at him, her eyes warm and kind as she extended a hand towards him, "I'm Robin Nico."

He smiled back, small and shaking, but genuine and there, and shook her hand, "Tony Chopper."

Her smile grew, and she shifted away from Sanji on the bench, causing him to pout a little, and made room for him.

As he climbed into the seat, Franky appeared in the courtyard.

"Sup, bros?" he said with a boisterous laugh, clapping Sanji hard on the shoulder as he took a seat next to Robin. When he noticed Chopper, his grin widened, "Hey, Little Dude, you're joining us too?"

"Uh," he glanced down at the ground, blushing a little as he kicked his feet over the top of the grass, "Yeah."

"Super," he gave him a thumbs up, "This year's gonna be great!"

Chopper grinned back.

"Hey guys!" Nami shouted as she and Usopp made their way over. Noticing the bench was full, she looked around and spotted an empty one before turning back to Usopp, "Go grab that bench."

Usopp gave her a look, "You have a wand, right? Or are your arms broken or something? Get it yourself."

She pouted before turning to Sanji, voice simpering and sweet as she played with a lock of her hair, "Do you mind being a dear and bringing the bench over for me?"

He shot up instantly, "Absolutely!" and ran over to grab the bench.

Nami turned back to Usopp, "Why can't you be more like that?"

"Because I'm not a moron," he answered easily as he sat in Sanji's empty seat. Franky laughed loudly as Robin giggled softly behind her hand, and Chopper found a few chuckles of his own slip past his mouth at Sanji's eccentric behavior.

Sanji dragged the bench over, and once it was properly in place, Nami sat down, "Thanks," she said as she took a seat.

"My pleasure," Sanji grinned as he sat down next to her.

"Where's our fearless leader?" Usopp asked as he glanced around the courtyard.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he and Zoro entered the courtyard. His arm was wrapped around Zoro's and his grin was wide, but Zoro was frowning a little, "Sorry we're late, Zoro got lost in the dungeons."

"The hell were you doing in the dungeons?" Sanji asked as he leaned back on his hands, "We had Potions in the morning."

"Shut up," he said as Luffy sat down next to Sanji. He pulled on Zoro's arm until he was sitting down next to him too, "I got a little turned around coming from Transfiguration."

"This is the _Transfiguration_ Courtyard, dude," Franky said, pointing towards the classroom, "It's right over there."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, "Yeah, but everything in this castle moves."

"I think it has less to do with that and more to do with you being a lost child," Sanji said with a smirk as Zoro snarled at him.

"I'll draw you a map," Nami said in a condescending tone, "One with a little green marker and a compass so you never get lost again."

"I wasn't _lost_ ," he insisted, "I just wasn't here."

"Hey, it's okay," Usopp said as he leaned forward and pat his knee, "We all have fatal flaws. Nami's only true love is money," she rolled her eyes, "Sanji can't talk to girls without being an absolute moron," he squawked in protest, "Franky hates wearing pants," he shrugged in agreement as Usopp put a hand on Chopper's head, "And Chopper here is so adorable it's actually distracting."

Chopper blushed, "I-I'm not cute, you idiot," he grinned, "And saying that doesn't make me happy!"

"Like I said, adorable," he gestured at Zoro, "And sometimes you get lost."

Zoro scowled as Luffy bounced in his seat and leaned forward, "Oh! Do me! What's my fatal flaw?"

"You," he pointed at him, "Are a trouble magnet with no sense of self preservation."

He laughed, "Yeah I am."

"That's _not_ a good thing," Nami rolled her eyes.

"And of course Robin turns her creep factor turned up to eleven just to watch people squirm," Usopp continued, causing Robin to laugh. Chopper glanced up at her, she didn't seem creepy at all. Actually, she seemed very nice. She looked at him and smiled, and he blushed and looked away.

"And what about you?" Sanji drawled with a lazy wave of his hand, "Pray tell, oh Great and Powerful Usopp, what is your fatal flaw."

"I have no flaws," he said with a flourish, "I am completely flawless, the pinnacle of humanity, and you're all extremely lucky to know me."

That made group burst out in laughter, even Chopper felt a few giggles come through.

"Anyway," Nami said as they all calmed down, "We should get to business," she pulled out her class schedule, "Since it's the first day I don't think anyone has that much homework yet, but we should still come up with a weekly study schedule for the rest of the year."

Luffy groaned, swinging his feet across the grass, "But that sounds so boring."

She leaned across Sanji and smacked his thigh, "This is all for you, idiot! Unless you want to fail again?"

He frowned and rubbed his leg, "No."

"Good," she nodded before gesturing towards Chopper, "Chopper, what happens here is each of us has an area of expertise, so each day we pick a subject and whoever's turn it is leads the study group."

"Except Luffy," Usopp said, "Luffy never leads a study session."

"Yeah," Luffy laughed, "I'm terrible."

"Anyway," Nami continued, "since your expertise seems to be in everything, you can jump in and help out whenever you feel comfortable," she looked around the group, "I don't think anyone would mind."

"It'll be a big help, actually," Sanji said, "Especially if we're doing practical Potion stuff."

"Or if we need to stop someone from eating everything in the greenhouse," Usopp said, shooting a look at Luffy

"Oh," he nodded, "Alright, yeah. I can help."

"Great," Nami grinned, "Also, since you're taking higher level courses, don't be afraid to ask us if you are getting overwhelmed and need a little extra help. Like if we're working on Charms stuff, but you need Transfiguration help, feel free to grab Franky and work on something else."

"Oh," they were already being so nice to him. He wouldn't want to burden them with his own problems. He was supposed to be able to handle it, wasn't he? That's why they let him take these courses, "Uh…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Robin gently smiling at him, "We're all here to help each other."

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, "We're all friends, and friends help each other," he nodded, "So if you ever need help with anything, just let us know."

He glanced around at the group, at the other faces smiling at him. He had been trying so hard to make friends all day he didn't realise he already had seven.

"Really?" he said, voice small and a little watery as he tried not to cry, "We're friends?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course we're friends."

Chopper sniffled, just a little and wiped at his eyes behind his glasses, "Yeah, yeah okay."

"Great," Luffy beamed, "Now is it snack time yet or what?"

As the conversation moved on, Chopper let the warm feeling of friendship fill him up, making him genuinely happy and content for the first time all day.

* * *

Dinnertime found Chopper once again standing at the Ravenclaw table, glancing at the group of first years at the other end of the table as the glared back at him. He shifted slightly as he considered his options. It was clear they still didn't like him, but he should at least try to be friendly with them, right? They still had several more years of school left together.

"Here," Robin said as she guided him over to the other end of the table, "We can sit over here."

"Oh, uh," he glanced at the first years one more time, and they gave him one last withering glare before going back to their meal, "Okay, yeah."

He sat down next to Robin and began filling his plate. He didn't have to fix relations with them today.

Robin was quiet, not much of a conversationalist he gathered already, but he was quiet too, and it was nice just to have her presence.

"You know," he said as he loaded his plate with peas and carrots, "For my first day of school ever, that wasn't so terrible."

Robin looked over at him, "You've never been to school before? Any school?"

"No, not really," he shrugged and pushed the peas around with his fork, "I was always travelling around with Doctorine, and she'd teach me, but," he frowned, subconsciously rubbing at his forearm and the scar he knew was there, "School was never really an option until Hogwarts."

"I never really went to school before Hogwarts either," Robin admitted as he looked up at her. She was frowning as she slowly mixed the peas on her plate with the mashed potatoes, "I was orphaned at a young age and bounced between places a lot. I never really settled down long enough for an education until here."

"Oh," he picked at the carrots on his plate. He knew the isolation that came with being a constant outsider very well, of traveling from place to place but never really having a solid place of his own to call home, but at least he had Doctorine. It didn't sound like Robin had anyone, "Sounds lonely."

"Yes," she conceded, but smiled at him, "But I'm not lonely now."

He grinned back up at her and took a proper bite of his food.

"Hey, Tony," Sabo said as he plopped down across from them, "Glad to see you survived your first day."

"Yeah," he grinned at him, "Thank you for all your help."

He waved him off, "It was nothing. I was happy to help," he blinked, and turned to Robin, "Which is weird for me, isn't it?"

She smiled, "Perhaps you're simply growing up."

"Ugh," he groaned and lay his head on the table, "Anything but that!"

As they laughed, Iceburg slid into the seat next to Sabo, "I see you made it to dinner. Did Sabo take you to all your classes?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, "He was great! He helped me out a lot."

"Huh," he turned to Sabo, "Looks like you did something right for once."

"Rude," Sabo said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "I do lots of things right."

"Anyway," he turned back to Chopper, "My schedule tomorrow is a lot lighter, so I'll be able to guide you around then."

"Oh," he was grateful for all his friends' help today, but he got the feeling they tended to do things outside the norm. It would be nice to have a Prefect show him how things were supposed to go before he settled on his own pace, "Good."

"So, how was your first day at Hogwarts?" he asked.

He thought back on his day, to the anxiety and the sneers and taunts from his peers, but he also remembered Luffy's eager face as he invited him to join their group, Zoro and Sanji's barely contained laughter as the cactus shrunk and shrunk, Usopp's face lighting up as he told him his life story, Franky's boisterous laughter at lunch, Nami's kind words, Robin's kind smile.

He grinned back and told him the truth, "It was the best."

* * *

 **A note about the Hogwarts class schedule: when I looked into it it turns out that the books don't say all that much about how the actual class schedule was structured, and what little there was was kinda contradicted in different books, so I had a lot of room to work when I came up with the class schedules for this universe.**

 **What I ended up having was six classes a day, three before lunch and three after. The core classes (Charms, Potions, Herbology, DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration) happen three times a week, and each House has two core classes with another House (for example: Luffy, a Gryffindor, has Charms and Transfiguration with the Slytherins, Potions and DADA with the Ravenclaws, and Herbology and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs). The elective classes that start in third year happen twice a week, and include everyone in the year who is taking that course. When they start taking NEWT classes in sixth year, all classes are scheduled the same as elective classes, twice a week and with the whole year.**

 **I don't think you need to know this to understand the story, but if you were curious how it all worked, well now you know. :)**


End file.
